


The Devil Wears Prada

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Breakup, Happy Ending, Harry is 25, Harry is a chef, M/M, Makeup, Smut, Some angst, fashion - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis changes, louis in expensive clothes, louis is 23, louis is very briefly with an omc, older!harry, stylinson child, the devil wears prada inspired, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dreamed of being a journalist, but straight out of college he was finding it hard to get in. He ends up applying to be the assistant of Justine Clover, the editor-in-chief, at Prestige Magazine, the hottest & biggest fashion magazine ever. Between juggling his private relationship with his boyfriend, Harry, and his new job, Louis loses sight of who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Prada

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty heavily based on the movie The Devil Wears Prada, no copyright intended. I've changed things, added & taken away scenes. Just thought this make a decent Larry story. Sorry for any errors :)

The sound of his alarming blaring on the nightstand pulls Louis from his sleep. The space next to him is still warm, a sign Harry hasn’t been up too long and is probably in the kitchen making breakfast.

Groaning, the twenty-three year old rolled out of bed and headed into the master bathroom, turning the shower on in the small space and letting the water warm up. He examined himself in the mirror and ruffled his sleep crazy hair with a sigh before climbing into the shower. The warm water rushed over him, washing away any sleep sweat. He took his time washing his hair and scrubbing his body. Once he was done, he stepped out and grabbed one of the fluffy towels to dry off with, wrapping it around his waist as he went to brush his teeth.

Back in the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of loose khakis along with a navy blue button up that he had gotten on sale at Old Navy. Shoving his feet into a pair of converse that had seen better days but were the best he had, Louis marched out of the small bedroom and right into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Harry smiled, looking over at his boyfriend from where he was frying eggs and bacon.

“Morning.” Louis replied, walking over and pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before grabbing the kettle and putting it on the shove with some water.

They had their morning routine down to a T. Every morning, Harry would wake up first and begin preparing breakfast and Louis would wake up shortly after, shower, and come out to make tea. They always ate together so they always made sure they had time to do so before Harry needed to head off to his job. The twenty-five year old was a sous-chef at a restaurant in London that did a great business and paid well enough. Currently, he was the only one bringing in money as Louis had just graduated university and had yet to find a job.

His dream was to be in journalism, but even with the great marks he got, it seemed as though nobody was willing to hire the young amateur. So he found himself looking for a job elsewhere for the time being, knowing they needed more money coming in in order to stay in the small flat they had. Applying to be an assistant to one of the biggest names in fashion hadn’t been part of his plan at all, but human resources had contacted him thanks to his resume and it was either that or auto universe. He chose Prestige. How hard could it be to be an assistant?

“I need to get going, the interview is at ten and we know busy the tube gets.” Louis said right after he finished his breakfast.

“Alright, good luck baby.” Harry replied, standing up to hug Louis, “You’re gonna do great, I know it.”

“Thanks H.” Louis blushed as the sincerity in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry smiled, dimples prominent on his face.

They shared a quick goodbye kiss before Louis was hurrying out the door and towards the tube. He jumped off at the street written on the piece of paper he had with the company's address and headed back up into the London air. He walked another twenty minutes before he found himself standing in front of a large building with lots of windows. Taking a deep breath, Louis stepped into the building and looked around. Everyone was dressed in suits and dresses, hair done perfectly, and shoes seemingly making synchronized clicks on the marble floor.

Walking up to the main desk, he got a visitor's pass after showing the email he received confirming his interview and allowing him access. Five others stepped into the lift with him and soon the smell of expensive perfume and cologne filled his nose. On the sixteenth floor, he stepped off and made his way over to yet another desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see Justine Clover, I have an interview…” Louis said, checking his email to make sure he was using the right name.

The girl at the desk quirked both her eyebrows at him and glanced him over with a look of distaste. Before she could say anything however, another woman appeared, wearing a tight pencil skirt with a button up blouse and high heeled shoes.

“Louis Tomlinson?” She inquired, coming to a halt.

“Um, yes.” Louis nodded, looking over at her.

“Come with me.” The girl ordered, already turning around and heading back in the direction she came. “Hurry up!”

Louis scurried after the brunette woman, catching up before she turned the corner.

“You’re here about the assistant position. I’m the first assistant, Eleanor. I was originally in the position that you’re applying for and got a promotion when the previous first got fired.” The woman explained, making her way quickly through the hallway.

“Oh.” Louis began to reply but Eleanor cut him off.

“We work at a fast pace here, there’s absolutely no time to dottle. Justine expects nothing less than perfection and will fire you on spot if you don’t give it to her. I’m not sure why you’re applying for this position, given we are a fashion magazine and clearly you don’t care about that.” Eleanor commented, casting a quick glance over Louis’ outfit with a shake of her head. “However, Justine demanded everyone be interviewed so count your blessings that you’re even here.”

“I see.” Louis responded before Eleanor continued on.

“Justine is a powerful, amazing woman. Working for her for just one year can set you up for life, allowing you to get whatever job you want. Girls and guys would kill to have this job.” Eleanor said, motoring down the hallway.

Before Louis could make any sort of reply, Eleanor’s cell phone began to ring.

“Hello?” She answered before the first ring even ended. “Shit. Already?”

Louis’ eyebrows rose as he watched her eyes grow wide. Eleanor hung up the phone, tossing it onto her desk.

“She’s on her way up!” Eleanor called out, absentmindedly shooing Louis over to the desk across from hers and forcing him to sit down. “Do. Not. Move.”

Without another word, she turned around and began grabbing things off her desk and tossing them into the trash before rushing into the large office beyond the two desks. Louis looked around and saw the entire office had become mayhem. People were running and scurrying around, tossing things in the trash, setting things up, and shoving things into drawers.

“Hurry up everybody! Text alert she’s entered the lift!” A man called out as he hurried past where Louis was sitting.

A moment later the lift dinged and the doors slid open. A hush fell over the office, people slowing down to a more normal pace. Eleanor had run past, heading back up front, arriving just before Justine stepped out of the lift.

Justine Clover took a brief glance around, her face portraying no emotion whatsoever as she began walking.

“Get Armani on the phone, tell them if they want their new line feature in next month’s copy they need to get it here for review.” Justine ordered Eleanor as she headed towards her office, Eleanor following close behind. “Send the skirts from Burberry back, they need to be redone, I can’t believe they sent those over. Also call Risottos and get me a reservation for two at seven sharp. Get pictures for next month’s copy so I can review them.”

Eleanor hurried to write down notes of everything Justine ordered her to do as they walked. When they finally got to her office, Justine walked right past Louis who was still sitting at the desk with slightly wide eyes. For a moment he thinks he’s gone completely unnoticed by Justine until…

“Who the hell is that?” Justine inquired, as she tossed her purse at Eleanor along with her jacket.

“Oh. That’s nobody. Just somebody who came in for an interview about the assistant position, but I guarantee you he’s ehh.” Eleanor made a face.

“Well, considering everyone else you’ve sent in to me for the position has been utter shit, perhaps he’ll be different since he looks different. Send him in.” Justine demanded, sitting down at her desk and putting on her slim reading glasses.

Eleanor turned on her heel and walked out of the office, gesturing for Louis.

“She wants to see you.” She informed him as he stood up slowly. “For heaven’s sakes pick up your feet! Get in there you idiot!”

Louis stepped into the office cautiously, resume gripped tight in his hand.

“Um, hello.” Louis spoke, walking up to Justine’s desk. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, the one applying for the assistant position.” He said, setting his resume down on the desk.

Reaching out, Justine picked it up and glanced at it before tossing it back down and opening up a newspaper that a man dressed in a black suit handed to her.

“Wow me.” She said, casting him only a quick glance before shifting her eyes back to the paper.

“I just graduated university with a degree in English and I want to be a journalist.” Louis began and Justine glanced up again.

“You want to be a journalist yet you’re applying for a job at a fashion magazine.” She deadpanned with a quirked eyebrow, but still no real emotion on her face. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I think I could do a good job as your assistant and…” Louis began to explained but Justine rolled her eyes and cut him off.

“Why are you here?” She questioned again, growing impatient.

Louis was slightly taken aback by the woman and how straightforward she was.

“My resume got me a meeting with human resources and they said it was either this or Auto Universe.” Louis told the truth, biting his bottom lip.

“You don’t read Prestige, do you?” Justine inquired, scanning over the articles in the newspaper.

“No.” Louis admitted quietly.

“And before today you had never heard of me, had you?” She questioned, still not looking up.

“No.” Louis answered, shifting on his feet.

“And you have no style or sense of fashion.” Justine continued on, flipping the newspaper page.

Louis looked down at his clothes, not really seeing anything wrong with them.

“Well, I mean I guess that depends on…” He began but Justine cut her eyes up at him, silencing him with a look.

“That wasn’t a question.” Justine spoke, glancing at his resume again as she put the newspaper aside. “You were editor-in-chief for University of London. Impressive.”

“I’ve also won a nationwide competition with my series on…” Louis started again but Justine held up her hand.

“That is all.” She spoke then looked back down at the papers she’d pulled over on her desk.

Louis swallowed thickly and turned to leave the office. The woman was quite cold. The entire time she’d really shown no emotion whatsoever. It was odd, he still felt as though he were being judged despite the lack of emotion on her face. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back to face Justine.

“Okay, look. I know I don’t know a lot about fashion, but I’m smart and resourceful and I would work really hard.” Louis stated confidently. “That’s… That’s all I wanted to say. I’ll just go now.”

And with that Louis left the office and made his way back to the lift.

-_-

That evening, Louis sat with Harry and their friends Liam and Niall.

“So I just told her that I didn’t have a clue who she was even though she’s apparently one of the biggest names in London publishing. After that I just kinda rambled… I don’t even think she was listening.” Louis recalled the interviews events for them.

“So when do you find out if you got the job?” Niall questioned, sipping on drink he had in front of him.

“Please. I’m not going to get it. She probably thinks I’m a total wack.” Louis scoffed, picking at his french fries.

“I don’t know Lou, Justine Clover is known for being unpredictable.” Liam piped up, earning a look from his friends.

“How is it that I’ve never heard of this woman in my life and you have?” Louis inquired his friend.

“Justine is a big deal. Girls and guys alike would probably kill for that job.” Liam shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay… seriously, you’re scaring me. That’s exactly what the first assistant said today.” Louis responded, leaning into Harry when he felt the other man’s hand on his back. “I don’t know guys, maybe it’s a good thing I probably won’t get the job. I mean, it’s a fashion magazine… it’s all cleavage and lip gloss and photoshop. I want a career in journalism, not fashion.”

“You have to start somewhere Lou.” Niall said between bites of hamburger, “Look at Harry, he’s working at a sous-chef at a decent restaurant now, but before he was working at that dinner and even now he wants to be a chef and have his own restaurant or work at one of those fancy places.”

“So you’re saying I’ve probably just blew by big break? Great.” Louis sighed, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You never know Lou, she might call and hire you still.” Harry spoke, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

-_-

The next morning, Louis woke up before his alarm was set to go off so he switched it off and rolled over to face Harry who was waking up.

“Hey.” Louis smiled sleepily at the older man.

“Morning love.” Harry smiled back, turning on his side and reaching out to touch Louis’ cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really good.” Louis smirked, shuffling closer under the covers, pressing up against Harry. “Really, really good. You?”

“Same.” Harry responded, sliding his arm around Louis’ waist to pull him as close as possible.

Leaning in, Louis molded his lips to Harry’s and sighed happily. Harry’s lips were wonderful. They were so warm and plush and soft, he could kiss him forever. Their kisses started out soft and sweet but as they awakened, grew needy and more passionate.

Just as they were both getting really worked up, Louis’ phone began to ring on the nightstand. Groaning, he pulled away from Harry and rolled over to answer it.

“Hello?” He said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Finally.” Eleanor’s voice greeted his ears. “Justine is due back in an hour. Coffee needs to be here before she arrives. Make sure you get the right thing from Starbucks, I’m only saying this once. A blonde roasted coffee with a dash of cream and one sugar. A pike place roast with an extra shot of caffeine. Another blonde roast with cream and caramel. And a caffe misto. Get a move on.”

Before Louis could say anything in reply, the line went dead. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed and then Eleanor’s words came back to him, it needs to be there within an hour.

“Shit!” Louis exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

Emerging he found Harry still laying in bed, looking somewhat startled. Louis quickly pulled on a pair of black pants along with a white button up. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he darted over to Harry and pressed a fast kiss to his lips, calling his goodbye and I love you as he ran from the room.

Louis jogged to the tube and climbed on, barely making it before the doors shut. He rode to where he needed to be and hopped off before everyone else, continuing to jog to the nearest Starbucks, having called ahead with the order, making sure to use Justine’s name since it held power. By the time he arrived, they were just finishing the order which he quickly paid for, trying to to balk at the price. A company credit card would be necessary that was for sure.

Stepping out of the lift, Louis hurried to Justine’s office where Eleanor stood looking ready to piss herself, looking at her watch every five seconds.

“It’s about time!” Eleanor hissed, grabbing the drinks out of his hand and rushing to set it on her desk. “Get out! Get to your desk!” She pushed him over to what was apparently his desk. “Now listen and listen good… If you fuck this up it’s on my head. I have about fifteen minutes to explain your job so you better take notes if needed, got it?”

“Right.” Louis replied with a nod, snatching a piece of paper and pen.

“You and I are responsible for the phones, one of us always has to be here to answer it if it rings. She hates when calls go to voicemail.” Eleanor explained, words flying out of her mouth, “Other than that we have completely different jobs. My job is to keep up with her schedule, her appointments, her expenses, and most importantly… I get to go with her to New York for Fashion Week in the fall.”

“Sounds nice.” Louis smiled, seeing how thrilled Eleanor was about going to New York.

“It is the best thing ever. You get to wear couture and go to all the shows. It’s a dream.” Eleanor remarked, pausing briefly to answer the ringing phone.

The man Louis had seen the day before, calling out for employees to hurry, approached him then with a pair of Burberry classic leather brogues.

“I guess a size eight.” The man presented the shoes to Louis.

“Um, that’s correct but I don’t think I’ll be needing these…” Louis said taking the shoes from him.

“I’m Zayn Malik, lead fashion assistant to Justine, and I say you’ll probably change your mind.” The man responded then walked away after giving him a tight lipped smile.

Instead of putting on the shoes, Louis placed them on his desk and looked back up to find Eleanor hanging up the phone and walking back over. She motioned for him to follow her into Justine’s office.

“Your job starts with this. Every morning you need to pour her a glass of Pellegrino, frigid, and it must be placed to her right in the two o’clock position.” Eleanor explained, pouring the drink and placing it in its correct spot. “Her breakfast and lunch are always the same. For lunch she has scrambled eggs and bacon. For lunch, a steak that’s so rare you think it’s still alive. Once a day we make a Starbucks run. At that time you will pick up her usual which is a tall white chocolate mocha, hotter than lava, two blueberry muffins, and a cranberry bliss bar.”

“I can’t believe she eats all of that… she’s so tiny.” Louis murmured as he wrote down everything Eleanor was telling him.

“She has what I desire most… a metabolism.” Eleanor responded as she grabbed a stack of magazines. “Last thing, these must be spread out with exactly three quarters of an inch between them.”

Louis nodded, making a note and then looked back up at Eleanor who was suddenly walking out of the office and over to her desk. He hurried out and back to his own when she motioned for him to go sit down.

“And then at exactly seven-thirty.” Eleanor began, glancing at her computer screen before snapping her fingers, “Boom!”

Like that the lift pinged signalling the arrival of Justine. She rounded the corner a moment later, her cell phone pasted to her ear as she spoke. She was dressed in a GUESS Elysia twist dress and white fluffy coat with Louboutin New Very Prive shoes complete with Tiffany accessories.

“I don’t care what he wants!” Justine snapped at whoever she was talking to. “I told him very clearly we are never using that jacket or that material again!”

She walked past Louis and Eleanor without acknowledging their presence or stopping her conversation. The coat she was wearing was dropped onto Louis’ desk before she disappeared into her office. Louis stared at the coat with wide eyes, knowing it more than likely cost more than half a year’s rent.

“You’re also responsible for the coat.” Eleanor spoke, her voice hushed. “Hang it up!” She hissed when he didn’t move.

“Right. Hang it up. Got it.” Louis stumbled as he grabbed the coat and quickly hung it up in the closet behind him.

“Eventually you’ll also be responsible for the book.” Eleanor informed him, keeping her voice down.

“The book?” Louis inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes. The book is the newest issue in its latest form. Justine must approve every single thing so she edits it at night.” Eleanor explained, coming over and showing Louis a solid white binder. “It’ll be the most important thing you ever touch in your life.”

And well, Louis can think of about a thousand other things that could be considered more important than some binder. Reaching out, he flipped one of the pages out of curiosity only to be slapped away.

“Don’t touch it! Every night we collect the book and deliver it to Justine’s home along with her dry cleaning.” Eleanor continued on, closing the book and holding it to her chest. “Once Justine decides she can trust you, you will have this responsibility and pleasure of staying late and waiting for all the departments to be done.”

Before Louis could reply, Eleanor’s desk phone began to ring and she rushed to answer it. Without replying she hung up the phone and turned to Louis.

“She wants to see you.” Eleanor spoke, referring to Justine, and picked up the Burberry shoes, “I’m begging you, put them on.”

“I think I’m alright. She’s already seen how I dressed and she still hired me, remember?” Louis shrugged, coming around and walking into Justine’s office.

“Oh my gosh.” Eleanor whispered, placing the shoes down and scurrying back over to her desk.

Louis stepped into the office and spotted Justine sitting in her chair, her back turned.

“Good morning Justine, what can I do for you?” Louis inquired.

The chair slowly turned and immediately Justine’s eyes dropped to Louis’ shoes. Her eyes slowly made their way up his body, a process which felt as though it took forever. When her eyes finally settled on his face, she looked very unimpressed without showing much emotion at all. Without a word, she turned away from him and Louis ran out of the office after glancing at his shoes. He quickly snatched the Burberry brogues off his desk and toed off his old shoes, pushing his feet into the new ones.

Recomposing himself, Louis walked back into the office and stood silently. A moment later, Justine turned around, barely acknowledging the new shoes on his feet. She rattles off some demands then turns back around, silently dismissing him.

Out of the office, Louis relayed the information to Eleanor as best he could. She rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself as she writes different things down and shoves the list into his hand.

“You go and get this stuff done, you have forty-five minutes. Don’t you dare take the tube either, there’s a car downstairs waiting.” Eleanor said then shooed him away.

-_-

By the time he gets home that evening, he’s completely exhausted. Harry is already home and making dinner, showered and in a pair of comfortable looking trackies.

“Hey.” Louis said, walking over to Harry and dropping his head against the taller man’s back.

“Hey love, how was the first day on the job?” Harry inquired, turning around so he could properly hug Louis.

“It was… different. Everything is really high paced and Justine doesn’t take shit from anyone. A girl got fired for being a minute late to a meeting.” Louis said, snuggling against Harry’s tone chest. “I had to run a bunch of errands, proving I’m not in as great of shape as I thought I was. I mean, I can kick around a ball with no problem, but carrying around skirts and scarves, suits, and dresses all in boxes…”

“You sure you’re an employee and not a slave?” Harry chuckled, rubbing Louis’ back and kissing his forehead.

“I just have to stick it out for one year, that’s all.” Louis sighed, pulling back enough to look up into the beautiful green eyes he loved dearly. “After that I’ll be able to get any job I want. I can do this. It’ll be worth it in the end. All I have to do is not piss her off.”

“You’re sure?” Harry questioned, brushing Louis’ fringe away from his eyes.

“Yeah. Besides, we need the money.” Louis responded, leaning into his touch.

“Babe, we’d be okay… the job doesn’t pay that great anyways, it’s not worth your sanity.” Harry said and Louis smiled.

“It’s more than we had coming in. But, I’ll be okay, promise.” He assured his worried boyfriend, tiptoeing to kiss him.

He could feel Harry smile into the kiss. Harry was his home, his solid ground. The world could be a disaster, but as long as he had Harry, everything was alright. A moment later, he pulled away so the kiss couldn’t get too heavy and patted Harry’s butt.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Louis said, pulling away and heading off to the bathroom.

One year. He could do this.

-_-

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

It had been four months of what could be considered torture. Every single morning, Justine would come in and dump her coat and purse on Louis’ desk, no matter what he was doing. Every day he had to run to Starbucks and anywhere else Justine told him to go.

They got twenty minutes for lunch every day, taken at separate times of course since somebody always needed to be handling phone calls. He and Eleanor got along no better than they had when they first met four months ago. They weren’t complete enemies but they definitely weren’t friends. Eleanor was so concerned about her job and making sure everything was done correctly that she hardly paid attention to Louis unless he was doing something wrong. The others in the office don’t really speak to him, most of them walking past him with their noses turned up.

“Absolutely not. No. Too eighties. Too floppy. Is that a serious design, heaven help us all.” Justine looked over the outfits that were being presented to her. “Do you people know how to do your job or are you just pissing about? This is embarrassing!”

Louis stepped into Justine’s office and silently set her coffee on her desk. Of course, Justine apparently has supersonic hearing, so she whirls around and snaps her fingers at him.

“Frank, sit, take notes.” Justine demanded.

“It’s Louis.” Louis responded, even though he knows it’s best to keep his mouth shut and just go with whatever Justine calls him.

“Pardon?” Justine gave him a dark look.

“My name, it’s Louis… some people call me Lou, but it’s Louis.” Louis replied, mentally kicking himself for replying at all.

“How fascinating. What an incredible story full of important information.” Justine deadpanned, turning back to the clothes she was reviewing.

Louis silently pulled out a notebook and began to take notes. You would think after four months of working at Prestige as the editor-in-chief’s assistant, she would at least know his name, but clearly she didn’t care to learn it. Correcting Justine was a big no, it had been one of the first rules Eleanor had given him, right next to never questioning her.

He listened and wrote notes as Justine went on about women needing clothing that could take them through all facets of their day. She pointed to a skirt with sequins, stating that it was denim thus useless and on about how women needed clear choices. Unable to contain himself, Louis let out a soft snicker, honestly his own mother and his sisters picked clothes out without a thought, most women didn’t plan so much.

“I’m sorry do you find something funny?” Justine turned to stare at him.

“What? No.” Louis shook his head.

“You think you’re above this or it’s completely pointless, don’t you?” Justine continued, stepping toward him and pointing to his sweater. “You see that horridly oversized monstrosity of a sweater you’re wearing? Katy Perry wore that exact shade on the cover of Prestige. A tulle dress from Valentino costing eighteen thousand dollars. The same color quickly appeared in eight other designers collections followed by secondary designers and right on down to department stores and the lovely Gap outlet where you no doubt picked it up. That color is worth millions of dollars and many jobs.”

Louis swallowed thickly under Justine’s intense stare. He shifted in his seat and Justine picked up on the subtle movement.

“Your superior attitude is not acceptable at this magazine. In this industry. Or in my presence.” Justine said with a smug smile before turning away from him and continuing on with her speech about women’s clothing.

That evening Louis stormed into his and Harry’s flat, muttering to himself about Justine and her attitude. He completely ignored Harry, who was making dinner, and went directly into their bedroom to change. Once he was in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a cotton tee, he came back out and sat down at the table.

“I don’t get it, you know? I’ve been working there for four months and bloody witch doesn’t even know my name! I swear the only time she’s even remotely happy is when everybody around her is panicked, nauseous, and suicidal!” Louis ranted as Harry plated their dinner. “They act like they’re curing cancer or something… they’re designing clothes for fucks sake! They’re designing overpriced clothes that people buy and half the time never wear!”

Harry chuckled quietly as Louis continued to rant.

“The design on the boxers is hideous, they’re not sexy!” Louis mocked Justine dramatically. “Why the fuck does it matter what the print is on the boxers? Nobody sees them but me and if I’m looking for something fancy or sexy I’ll buy it on a damn sex store site!”

“You could just not show up tomorrow… or ever again.” Harry suggested, bringing their food over and setting a plate in front of Louis.

“No, I can’t do that Harry.” Louis sighed, picking up his fork and poking at the roasted potatoes. “This job will open up amazing opportunities, I can’t pass that up.”

“You know I’ll support whatever decision you make.” Harry said, reaching over and stroking his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “I just want you to be happy and right now, you don’t look happy.”

“She’s just miserable to work with or maybe I need to put more effort in. I don’t know.” Louis responded, reaching up to take Harry’s hand and press a soft kiss on the top of it. “I love you, ya know that? You’re wonderful.”

“Lou…” Harry smiled, releasing his hand and wrapping it around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him in for a lingering kiss, “I love you too, so much.”

Louis cleared his throat after they parted and looked down at his food, “Do you think it’d be alright heated up in the microwave?” He questioned, cutting his eyes at Harry.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Harry smirked, standing up from his chair and tugging Louis up.

The younger tossed his head back and laughed as Harry scooped him up into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom. He tossed Louis onto the bed and crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. Louis’ hands immediately went to Harry’s soft curls, tangling his fingers in them as he hummed happily.

He let out a soft gasp as Harry trailed his kisses down to his neck, suckling softly on the skin where his shoulder met his neck. Harry made sure not to leave a mark, sure it would be disapproved of at Louis’ work. His hands roamed lower, rucking up Louis shirt and easing it off of him, tossing it to the side before going for his sweats. Those too soon joined his shirt in a pile and quickly Harry’s clothes were added to it. With Louis’ boxers the only thing separating them, Harry having foregone boxers, the younger thrust up against the green eyed man seeking friction.

“Needy.” Harry teased, biting at Louis’ ear and breathing hotly against it making Louis whine.

“Harry, don’t tease.” Louis pleaded, raking his fingers down his boyfriend’s tone back, knowing it got Harry worked up.

Chuckling, Harry kissed Louis’ neck a few times before pulling away and reaching over to the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them on the bed beside Louis. Positioning himself between Louis’ legs, Harry grabbed up the lube after pulling off Louis’ boxers and proceeded to slick up his fingers. Louis gasped quietly as he felt one of Harry’s cool, slick fingers trace around his entrance but shifted against the single digit.

When the older man had worked up to three fingers and was easily thrusting them in and out of the smaller man underneath him, he removed his fingers and reached for the condom. Harry slid it over his length with practiced ease before slicking up his length and giving himself a few tugs. Positioning himself with Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, he slowly entered him, drawing moans from them both. One of his favorite places to be was with his sweet, blue eyed boyfriend in bed. They didn’t need to be doing anything, but doing _this_ was a definite bonus.

He rocked into Louis, his pace slow for the first few minutes, relishing the slight drag and warmth. Louis began begging in his ear for him to go faster, so Harry sped up his thrusts, grasping one of Louis’ thighs as he did. He kissed the column of Louis’ neck when the younger arched his back and tossed back his head, giving Harry full access. Their moans filling the small room, along with the soft whimpers and sounds coming from Louis.

As he neared his finish, Louis snaked an arm between them and began jacking himself off. His hand flew over his length, desperate to reach his orgasm. Harry gave one final, deep thrust and Louis’ back arched obscenely off the bed as he came and Harry followed just a moment after.

With the condom tied and tossed in the trash, the two lay next to each other, cuddling despite how sweaty and hot they were. Harry traced his fingers all over Louis’ face, side, and back; taking in the beautiful man he had been able to call his for the past two years.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then go eat dinner, I’m starving.” Louis commented ten minutes later when their heart beats had returned to normal and they’d cooled off some.

“Sounds good.” Harry smiled, pecking the man’s lips before getting up and following him into the bathroom.

-_-

“This is Justine’s itinerary for her weekend in Italy with Donatella. If she needs something, she’ll call you… one of the perks of being the second assistant.” Eleanor smiled, leaning closer to Louis, “Make sure you leave your cell phone on twenty-four seven. Do not mess this up.”

And, well, leaving his phone on at all times is something he does now anyways because he never knows when Justine and Eleanor might call demanding he come in. With a sigh, Louis nodded and continued on with what he was doing.

It’s all fine, great even, until Sunday evening when Louis is meeting up with his mum for dinner. He greets her with a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek before sitting down across from her. The restaurant was cozy, one of Jay’s favorites in the city.

“So, tell me about your new job? Dan and I have can’t wait to read your first article!” Jay smiled, clapping her hands quietly with excitement.

“Actually, I won’t be writing anything for a while.” Louis admitted, having not told his mum exactly who he was working for.

“Oh?” Jay tilted her head in question.

“Yeah um, I’m working at Prestige like I told you but it’s more administrative stuff. If it goes well I’ll probably be bumped up to first assistant and then after that Justine will hopefully put me up for a better job.” Louis explained, putting it as simply as possible.

“Hopefully?” Jay inquired with a small frown.

“Well, I’ve seen people that used to do exactly what I’m doing now for Justine and they have amazing jobs now, working for the biggest companies.” Louis said, sipping at the iced tea that was placed before him. “Working with Justine is an amazing opportunity.”

“And here I was thinking you getting accepted into Oxford for their medical program was an amazing opportunity.” Jay replied, shaking her head.

She really didn’t understand her son. He’d wanted to be in journalism… he wanted to write… and yet here he was working at a fashion magazine acting as someone’s slave basically. Never in a million years had she pinned her oldest child as someone who would submit to another human especially one as nasty as she heard Justine could be.

“Mum…” Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Lou, that school is hard to get into and you’re throwing that away.” Jay tried to reason with him.

“Mum, you’re the doctor and grandma was a doctor and her sister was a doctor. We have enough doctors in the family.” Louis said, grabbing a piece of bread from the small basket that had been placed between them.

“Then why on earth did you apply?” Jay asked, giving him a disbelieving look.

“Because you wanted me to. All I’ve ever heard was how great of a doctor I’ll be, how you couldn’t wait for me to go to med school. That’s what I thought, for a while, I wanted but I really didn’t. I’m finally doing what I want.” Louis explained, hoping she’d understand.

“So running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off for some fashion editor is what you’ve always dreamed of doing?” Jay deadpanned, giving him a very unimpressed look.

“I never wanted to go through ten years of extra schooling!” Louis snapped just as his phone began to ring.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down and saw Justine’s name flashing across the screen.

“I have to take this. It’s Justine.” Louis said before pressing the accept button. “Hello?”

“It’s about damn time you picked up!” Justine snapped on the other end. “My flight was cancelled. The girls have a recital tomorrow morning at school. I need to be back in London tonight. Get me on a flight home. Now.”

“Right. Of course.. Let me make some calls.” Louis said, standing up from the table as he hung up, “I have to get her a flight home, I’m sorry but this is important.”

“Right. Of course. Do what you need to do.” Jay held up her hands then reached for her purse, tossing down enough money to cover their drinks and appetizer they had.

She followed him out of the restaurant, Louis already on the phone with a different airline.

“You don’t understand, she needs to get back in town tonight.” Louis tried, not making in progress with the company.

So he hangs up and tries another. And another. And then another. He tries until he’s gone through every airline flying out of Rome and to London for the night. As he’s trying to think of another option, his phone rings, once again flashing Justine’s name across the screen.

“Have you found anything yet? It’s been an hour and I’m still at this hotel. Why am I not on my way to the airport?” Justine demanded, not even waiting for Louis to properly answer the phone.

“I’m trying. Everything is booked up. Apparently there was some huge concert tonight as well as a massive convention.” Louis explained as he walked up to his flat, having hugged his mother goodbye a while back.

“Don’t give me excuses! Get me a flight! Call somebody with a private jet if you must. Just do it!” Justine snapped then hung up the phone

Louis groaned and tossed his things on the table, not even noticing Harry sitting on the sofa in the living room. He dialed ten more numbers, even trying to use Justine’s name as incentive, but came away empty handed.

“She’s going to kill me. Oh my gosh. I’m going to get fired.” Louis nearly sobbed, having run out of people to call.

“Calm down, baby, I’m sure she’ll understand. You tried your best.” Harry assured him, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

“I don’t think so.” Louis muttered, leaning back into the embrace. “I’m so dead tomorrow.”

-_-

“The girls recital was lovely.” Justine said from where she sat in her chair, looking down at her phone. “They were part of the nutcracker production, absolutely wonderful. Everybody loved it, except me… because I wasn’t there.” She looked up at Louis.

“I’m so sorry Justine, I tried really hard to get you a flight.” Louis apologized again, sincerity written all over his face.

“Do you know why I hired you?” Justine inquired, standing up and walking over to the window.

“No.” Louis answered, because really he doesn’t know why.

“I always hire the same type of person… stylist… obsessed with the magazine. And they always turn out to be disappointing and stupid.” Justine deadpanned, cutting her eyes over to Louis as she leaned on the wind ledge. “But you with your great resume… I thought you would be different. I thought take a chance! Hire the smart, fat one.”

Louis’ eyes widened at the harshness of Justine’s words. He’s never been called fat in his life!

“I thought I was being clever.” Justine continued, ignoring the hurt in Louis’ eyes, “But it turns out, you’re just as disappointing as all those others. And the only person I have to blame for your ineptitude is myself, for hiring you.”

Louis’ eyes welled up with tears as the woman moved back to her desk.

“You left me stranded when I needed to be there for my children.” Justine shook her head, disappointment and annoyance written all over her face.

“Justine, I’m sorry… if there’s any way I can make it up to you…” Louis tried but she held up her hand to silence him.

“That’s all.” She dismissed him with a flick of her wrist, turning to her computer.

Louis stood there for a second feeling like his world was crumbling. He turned away before the first tear could roll down his cheek and walked quickly out of the office. Instead of going to his desk, he marched passed Eleanor who tried called after him and tell him to get back to work, but he ignored her.

Somehow he ends up in Zayn’s office.

Zayn was standing at one of his work tables, working on a few outfits. Louis stopped next to the desk and looked on for a moment, tears rolling steadily down his cheeks.

“Let me guess, you were trying not to cry the entire time you were near her?” Zayn spoke without looking up from his work.

“She hates me.” Louis choked out and the other man looked over at him.

“Been there, thought that.” Zayn sighed, setting down the measuring tape he had in his hand.

“No matter what I do I can never please her. I’ve always done so well at anything I’ve applied myself to.” Louis explained, following him as he sniffled, trying not to sob at the verbal lashing he’d just gotten. “This is different though. She’s so scary and horrible and frightening and powerful.”

Zayn studied Louis for a brief second with a quirked eyebrow.

“Are you done?” He questioned the younger man, continuing before Louis could answer. “What do you want me to say? Oh, poor you, Justine is picking on you? Get real, Donny. Justine Clover is impossible, always has been, always will be. Your job isn’t about pleasing her, it’s about surviving her.”

“But I…” Louis began but Zayn cut him off quickly, proceeding to work as he spoke.

“Louis, I’ve seen a lot of assistance come and go. And you’ve got talent, you’re bright and hard working.” Zayn said, making Louis smile a tiny bit, “But you’re not committed to this job, I bet you don’t even read the magazine… am I right?”

“Yeah, no I don’t.” Louis responded quietly, still sniffling.

“Look, if you want this, then start giving it your all. Be who Justine wants you to be, otherwise… quit.” Zayn shrugged, moving away from Louis again to grab something.

“I’m not quitting. I’ve never quit at anything I’ve started. This won’t become the first thing.” Louis said with conviction in his voice. “I need a makeover.”

“Good. Wait, what?” Zayn turned around, staring at the other man with wide eyes. “When I tried to give you shoes you refused them.”

“I’m wearing them now.” Louis replied, showing Zayn that he was in fact wearing the Burberry shoes. “Come on Zayn, you know you want to.”

“Fine. Come on.” Zayn sighed heavily, as though it was a burden to makeover Louis.

They walked down the hallway to what was referred to as The Closet, which was where all the clothes that came into Prestige were kept. Louis followed as Zayn began riffling through the men’s clothes, occasionally pulling something out and handing it to Louis to carry.

“Here. These will probably fit.” Zayn muttered, handing Louis five pair of pants.

Louis looked down seeing a pair of light grey, two pair of black, a dark grey, and finally a navy blue. Flipping one of the tags his eyes widened, they were all by Versace, all slim cut, and cost nearly seven hundred dollars each. A pair of dark wash blue jeans lands on top of the pile and he sees the word Burberry before a black pair and white pair are covering it up.

They go through all of the men’s clothing available and the bottoms are quickly joined by a multitude of tops, ranging from casual to formal. His arms are weighed down and he’s sorely tempted to joke about needing a shopping cart but know it’ll be frowned upon… honestly do these brand stores even have carts?

“You’ll need some other shoes as well.” Zayn commented, leading Louis over to where they kept all the shoes.

Two pair of Prada shoes quickly join the pile, followed by a pair of Gucci sneakers, and a pair of derbies from Louboutin -- which they make Louboutin for men? Sighing heavily, Louis adjusted his arms, trying desperately not to drop anything.

“Well, I think that’s it!” Zayn smiled, turning to face Louis. “Oh wait, here… two pair of Ray Ban sunglasses. I know it’s not very sunny here, but sometimes it is and you need to stay stylish so.”

“Right. Thanks. Um… do you think maybe somebody could help me get this to the car or make it more manageable?” Louis inquired, struggling.

“Oh. Sarah!” Zayn called, snapping his fingers at one of the girls walking around. “Pack these things in boxes and have them sent over to Mr. Tomlinson’s house right away.”

“Sure Zayn.” The girl said motioning for Louis to set the things down on an empty counter.

“Now we just need something for you to wear right now.” Zayn said, turning back around and grabbing a few items. “Here, these should work, but before you put them on sit down and let me fix your hair.”

“What?” Louis said, reaching up and touching his hair which was getting kinda long, nearly covering his ears.

“Hair. Sit. Now.” Zayn ordered, pushing him into a chair and grabbing some scissors and a comb.

Louis could do nothing but close his eyes and sit still as Zayn cut and snipped at his hair. Less than five minutes later, he felt Zayn running his fingers through his hair and the smell of some type of hair gel.

“Alright go change. No looking… gotta have a big reveal.” Zayn smiled, proud of his handy work. “Hurry.”

Louis grabbed the outfit the older man had picked out for him and quickly stepped behind a curtain, changing into the new clothes. The pants fit snug on his bum and the shirt hugged him in what he assumed were all the right places. He pushed his feet into the shoes and took a deep breath before stepping out.

“I’m a genius!” Zayn exclaimed with a wide smile, urging Louis in front of one of the full length mirrors. “Boom.”

“Holy shit.” Louis muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. “I’m… I’m…”

“You’re hot.” Zayn filled in, crossing his arms with a smug look.

Louis chuckled, a faint blush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. Zayn had cut his hair short on the sides and left enough on top to be able to sweep it up into a nice quiff. The clothes looked good and fit him perfectly as did the shoes. He never thought there’d be such a difference between high end and low end clothing, but now, standing in front of a mirror, he thought differently.

“You better get back to your desk, lunch is nearly over.” Zayn said, checking his watch for the time. “Here, eat this as you go, it’s the only thing you have time for.” He handed over a container of yogurt, thankfully the kind with berries to mix in.

Taking the yogurt, Louis headed back through the office and towards his desk. When he’s finished, he tosses the empty container in the first trash can he comes across and continues on. He can feel the eyes of some of the other employees on him as he goes, staring at him… taking his new look in. It feels good; being watched because people are in shock about how good you apparently look. As he neared Justine’s office, he could hear Eleanor talking with one of the other girls.

“I have no idea why Justine hired him.” Eleanor said, looking over at the blonde girl leaning against the short wall beside her desk. “I knew from the moment I saw him that he was a complete and utter…”

Before she could finish, Louis took a deep breath and walked into the area. Eleanor’s voice cut off as both females turned to look at him, jaws on the floor as they took in his new clothes and hair.

“What the hell…” Eleanor whispered as Louis walked over to his desk and picked up the ringing phone.

He answered it curtly and dealt with the person on the other end swiftly before hanging up and giving Eleanor and her friend and little smile.

“Are those the new Prada shoes?” The blonde inquired, looking down at Louis’ feet.

“Yep.” Louis smiled proudly just as Justine’s voice rang out.

“Louis!” She called, wanting him in her office.

Louis walked in and stood with his hands behind his back, Justine facing away from him.

“I need these three pictures blown up and printed.” Justine began turning around to hand him the small pictures, pausing as she took him in.

Louis held his breath as the middle aged woman scanned over his whole body. There’s a small hint of a smile that graces her lips, but it’s gone in a flash and she simple gives a curt nod of her approval.

“Also, tell him to get it back to me as soon as possible.” Justine ordered, turning back around in her chair.

Silently, Louis took the papers and hurried them off to printing. As he’s walking back to his desk, he passes the blonde that had been with Eleanor.

“Love this.” She smiled as they passed each other, gesturing to his outfit and hair.

“Thanks.” Louis returned the smile, holding his head a bit higher as he went.

-_-

After work, Louis headed over to the restaurant Harry worked at, knowing he was working a late shift and would still be there. He waited outside, leaning against the company car he was now allowed to use to take him home after work.

About ten minutes after arriving, Harry walked out of the restaurant, pulling his hair down from the bun he had it tied up in. He shook out his curls and began walking home since their flat wasn’t very far. He passed Louis before he stopped dead and slowly turned around.

“Oh wow.” Harry croaked, eyes taking in every inch of his boyfriend.

“You like?” Louis smiled teasingly, biting his lip from where he stood still leaning against the car.

“You… You look amazing.” Harry replied, walking up to him and placing his hands on the other man’s hips.

“Yeah?” Louis tilted his head innocently, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pushing up on his tip toes just slightly.

“Gorgeous. You’re always gorgeous to me.” Harry responded, brushing their noses together. “Let’s go home… I’ll get arrested for doing what I want to do to you in public.”

Louis let out a soft laughed and tugged Harry into a searing kiss before opening the car door and urging the older man inside.

“Home, Trevor.” Louis told the driver and they took off.

“This is new.” Harry commented, gesturing to the vehicle as Louis cuddled close to him.

“Mhm… who would’ve thought new clothes could make such a difference.” Louis replied, nipping at Harry’s neck.

“This is because you changed your clothes? What was wrong with what you had?” Harry asked, a frown pulling at his brows.

“Well, nothing to me and you, but everything to Justine. She just wants the people working for her to look good, it makes her look good having such a well put together staff.” Louis responded, shrugging his shoulders. “It was all free so… oh and just so you know there’s more at the house, Zayn had it delivered.”

“Zayn?”

“Yeah, he works at Prestige, he’s a fashion assistant. He made me over today, gave me a bunch of brand new clothes that are like right off the runways and did my hair.” Louis explained as one of Harry’s hand spread over his thigh.

“Oh okay. Well, I’m not sure where we’ll put all this new stuff, but I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Harry said, thinking of how they had basically no extra space in their tiny flat.

“Not gonna worry about it tonight.” Louis smiled as the car stopped in front of the business their flat was above. “I can think of something much more important you need to do.” He continued, pulling Harry out of the car and waving goodbye to Trevor.

“So can I.” Harry spoke, voice dropping an octave, eyes trained on Louis’ arse. “You have no idea how good your ass looks in those pants.”

Louis whined softly as Harry pressed up against his back, pushing his growing hard on against Louis’ arse. The younger quickly fished out the key to their flat and opened the door, stumbling in as Harry gave him a gentle push. Before he knows it, he’s being picked up and carried through the small flat and being dumped on their unmade bed.

“Get those clothes off.” Harry ordered, pressing his lips against Louis’ ear, “I’m gonna eat you out until you’re crying for me to wreck that pretty little ass.”

A thrill runs up Louis’ spine at his words. He loves when Harry orders him around and talks a little dirtier than usual to him. It turns him on especially when he’s horny. So he quickly stripped off his new clothes, carefully placing them on the kitchen table just outside the bedroom so they won’t get ruined, before hurrying back to the bed.

As promised, Harry eats him out until Louis has tears running down his cheeks and is begging for Harry to fuck him. Harry’s all too happy to oblige and give him what he wants, quickly rolling a condom on, slicking up, and guiding himself into his boyfriend. Louis practically sobs with relief as Harry began to move, holding his hips tight enough to leave pale bruises on his skin.

After they cleaned up, they headed into the kitchen for a late night snack before Louis showed Harry what Zayn had given him. And Harry’s never really been into all that high fashion nonsense, he’s happy to shop at secondhand shops and department stores. Nevertheless, he indulges Louis, smiling and nodding at everything his boy shows him, commenting how amazing he’ll look in it because he looks amazing in everything. He notices pretty quick that there’s a trend, all of the clothes are fairly form fitting, showing off all of Louis’ wonderful, soft curves. It’s not that he minds that or dislikes it, but his favorite Louis will probably forever be the one that curls up on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hand and dressed in one of Harry’s sweaters that’s much too big for him.

“That’s everything.” Louis finally set the last item down and collapsed down next to Harry on the sofa. “Now I just have to find a place to put it… I suppose I could fold up some of my old stuff and store it in the boxes and just hang the new stuff up… I can’t leave those all folded up.”

“Yeah, you could do that.” Harry agreed, looking over at the pile of clothes.

“I’m gonna get started on that.” Louis said after a few minutes of silence.

He patted Harry’s leg before hopping up, grabbing the empty boxes, and heading into the bedroom. Harry shook his head with a fond smile as he switched on the TV and settled on watching movie that was halfway over.

-_-

A couple weeks later Louis met up with Harry, Niall, Liam, and Niall’s girlfriend, Amber, at their favorite hang out spot. He’d just gotten off work and it’d be an alright day. Justine’s birthday was the next day and birthday gifts from different designers had flooded the office. Justine had tossed away most of the items, only keeping a select few and telling Louis and Eleanor to get rid of the rest. So as usual, Louis and Eleanor had riffled through the items, picked out what they liked, and tossed the rest into the break room for other employees to go through. Louis came away with items for his friends, including Niall’s girlfriend, knowing her birthday was coming up.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Louis approached his friends, carrying a bag of gifts.

“What’s all this babe?” Harry questioned, eyeing the large bag.

“Oh! I come baring gifts!” Louis smiled, opening the bag. “It’s Justine’s birthday tomorrow and a shit ton of gifts have come in the past couple of days. These are things she didn’t want, so they’re free for the taking of the employees. Some I can’t even believe they sent her since they’re for husband, who does that? Anyways, for Liam, a pair of Gucci boots, straight off the runway.”

Liam took the expensive brown leather boots with wide eyes and examined them.

“Holy shit, Lou… these are amazing.” Liam gushed, running a finger over the smooth leather. “Thanks mate!”

“No problem.” Louis chuckled, reaching back into the bag. “For Niall, a gift card to Le Gavroche, enough to cover an entire meal for two no matter what you order. Oh, also, I snatched you these, a pair of Burberry jeans.”

“Give me!” Niall made grabby hands at the two items. “This is like the most expensive restaurant in London! How did she not want this?”

“She doesn’t do gift cards… apparently they’re for the poor or something.” Louis replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Thanks so much Louis, this’ll make our anniversary dinner crazy amazing.” Niall gushed, looking over at Amber who blushed lightly and giggled.

“Oh, hey speaking of that.” Louis said, pulling yet another item out of the bag, “You could wear your new Burberry jeans when you go and I bet Amber would look amazing with this purse on her arm.”

Louis handed over a brand spanking new black Hermes Birkin bag with gold hardware.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Amber gasped, reaching to take the bag with shaking hands. “This is gorgeous. Is it…?”

“Mhmm, your very own Birkin.” Louis smiled happily as he watched her eyes light up.

“What’s so special about a Birkin?” Harry questioned, not seeing the big deal over the fairly standard looking bag.

“You’re such a guy Harry.” Amber teased, shaking her head but otherwise her attention was still on her new bag, “This is one of the most desired bags, only the super rich are willing to buy them.”

“Babe, that bag costs more than a car, it’s twenty-two thousand dollars.” Louis explained quietly and Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“For a purse!?” The older man squeaked.

“Yep. And it’s all yours Amber, enjoy.” Louis said before grabbing the last box out of the bag, “This is for you babe. I know you’ve had your eye on a couple, saw you looking at them online.”

Taking the box, Harry opened it and found six Burberry scarves folded neatly in a row. Reaching out, he touched the soft cashmere before pulling one out.

“These are lovely, Lou.” Harry beamed at him. “Thanks love.”

“No problem.” Louis replied, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek. “You guys will never believe who’s coming to the office this coming Friday. Jonah Bradley.”

“Why, does he need shoes?” Harry teased lightly, not knowing who the man was.

“No smart ass.” Louis rolled his eyes. “He’s a writer, the magazine publishes some great novelists.”

“Oh yeah, their article on denim jeans changed my life.” Niall snickered and the others laughed with him, all except Louis.

“Just because it’s a fashion magazine doesn’t mean it can’t be credible.” Louis defended, standing up a bit straight and frowning at his friends. “Justine has covered some real stories. Domestic violence, teen drug abuse…”

“Lou, come on, you’re getting worked up over nothing.” Harry said, reaching for his boyfriend.

Louis’ cell phone began ringing on the table where he had placed it and Harry reached out and grabbed it before Louis could.

“Let me guess, that’s her calling…” He sighed, looking at the screen as seeing Justine’s name written across it.

“Give me the phone.” Louis yelped, trying to grab the phone.

Harry tossed it over to Liam who caught it easily and waved it about.

“The dragon lady beckons!” He exclaimed dramatically, earning some looks from others in the restaurant.

“Give me the phone!” Louis demanded, grabbing at it again only for it to be tossed over to Niall.

“I’ll answer it!” Niall laughed, holding the phone up and preparing to swipe to accept, “I’ll tell her exactly what she can do with her eggs…”

“Give me the fucking phone!” Louis snapped angrily, storming around the table and ripping the phone out of Niall’s hands. “Hello, Justine?”

“I need a messenger to pick up some sketches from Devan Fexter.” Justine ordered, snapping her fingers to tell her driver to go.

“Of course. I’ll take care of it myself. Don’t worry about it, I’m leaving right now.” Louis responded then ended the call knowing Justine would just hang up and turning back to his friends. “You guys didn’t have to be such assholes. Seriously.”

Snatching his coat off of Harry’s chair, Louis stormed out of the restaurant. After sending a quick text to Eleanor, he had Devan Fexter’s address and relayed it to the driver. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a flat building located in the center of London.

“Wait here.” Louis said as he opened the door of the car.

He rode the lift up to the top floor and found the penthouse that belonged to Devan easily. Knocking, he waited but nobody answered. He could hear loud music and voices coming from inside the penthouse, so he reached out and turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. Stepping into the penthouse, he took in all of the well dressed people standing around with drinks in their hands, talking mainly about fashion.

“Excuse me,” Louis tapped on the shoulder of an extremely pretty woman. “Do you know where I could find Devan Fexter?”

“Oh yeah, right over there…” The woman pointed out with a bright white smile.

“Thanks.” Louis responded then made it way through the crowd and over to Devan. “Hi, I’m Louis, I’m here to pick up some sketches for Justine Clover.”

“Ah! You must be the new Eleanor since she took over the position of first assistant.” Devan smiled, shaking Louis’ hand, “Let me look at you.”

Louis stood somewhat awkwardly as Devan checked him out with an impressed and knowing look on his face.

“This screams Zayn Malik.” He finally spoke again, smile wider than before. “He’s a genius if I ever met one.”

“Indeed.” Louis agreed, growing to love his new look.

“Well, you’re working for Justine, you’re probably in desperate need of some hard liquor, come along.” Devan motioned for him to follow him over to the bar set up in the kitchen area of the open concept penthouse. “I highly recommend the shots, they pack a lovely punch. While you get that, I’ll get those sketches.”

The bartender set two shot glasses on the counter in front of Louis as Devan walked away. Picking up one of the shots, Louis brought it to his nose to have a sniff and withdrew it quickly. It reeked of alcohol and while he didn’t mind have drinks every now and then, he just wasn’t all that into the hard stuff or at least not so much of it.

“He wasn’t lying, they pack a punch.” A man said, approaching him as he set the shot down.

Before Louis could reply, Devan appeared with a folder. He handed it to him with a smile then wandered off to chat with other guests.

“I don’t want to be rude to him, but I want to leave.” Louis responded, turning back to the man with a tight smile, beginning to stand up.

“No you don’t.” The man shook his head with a cocky smile. “You’re looking around… you’re intrigued.”

“Gee, I just love when complete stranger tell me what I’m feeling.” Louis deadpanned.

“My apologies.” The man laughed, sticking out his hand, “Cole Levine, I blame it on the alcohol.”

“Cole Levine? The writer?” Louis inquired, interest slightly peaked when the man nodded. “You write for like every magazine I read. I actually wrote a paper about one of your articles my senior year.”

“Oh? Did it happen to mention my dashing good looks and killer charm?” Cole inquired, giving him an award winning smile.

“No. But it definitely mentioned a few factual errors as well as your insistence on using second person plural.” Louis responded confidently.

“Ah. And what is it you do?” Cole questioned, shoving one hand into his pocket while the other held his drink.

“I work for Justine Clover.” Louis answered, figuring people would find that somewhat impressive, however…

“You’re never going to make it.” Cole shook his head, more humored by his reply than impressed.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, eyebrows rising up as high as they could go.

“You’re smart, you’re nice, and you have a point of view. You can’t do that job.” Cole explained as though it were obvious.

“You know nothing about me.” Louis growled, clutching the folder in his hand. “I’m great at my job. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

“Let me guess…” Cole began as Louis turned to walk away. “You have a boyfriend or girlfriend… more than likely a boyfriend, waiting at home for you. Moderately handsome guy, devoted, working at some low rent job but he loves you. He thinks you’re forever, but you’re not as certain…”

“Fuck off.” Louis hissed, face going hot with anger at the nerve of the other man. “My boyfriend is gorgeous and I am certain about us so piss off.”

Without waiting for a reply, Louis turned on his heel and left the penthouse. He marched down to the car and hopped in, buckling his seatbelt. The driver took him back to his and Harry’s flat and drove away just as Harry came walking out of the building.

“Hey.” Louis greeted, clutching the folder to his chest.

“Hey, so you got the top secret stuff.” Harry said, gesturing to the folder Louis held.

“They’re sketches.” Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s attempt to be funny. “Where are you off to?”

“Niall and some of his friends are going to the movies to see that new X-Men movie so I’m going to meet them there.” Harry responded, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“Oh, I came back to we could hang out.” Louis said, shoulders slumping a bit; he hadn’t gotten to spend a ton of time with Harry the past week.

“Really? I didn’t get the impression you were coming back soon with the way you stormed out of the restaurant after calling us assholes.” Harry sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I can’t ignore her, I’ll get fired.” Louis tried to explain and Harry just nodded.

Leaning over, Harry kissed Louis’ cheek before saying, “I’ll see you later, okay? I gotta get going.”

“Harry…” Louis tried again, but Harry’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Harry answered, “Oh yeah, I’m on my way right now… Yeah I’ll stop and get some candy you cheap prick… Be there as quick as I can.”

Without saying anything else, Harry waved goodbye to Louis as he started walking down the sidewalk. Louis stood there for a moment, watching Harry walk away. He knew Harry was upset with him over what happened earlier, but he couldn’t help it… he really would get fired if he missed one of Justine’s calls. He couldn’t jeopardize his job.

_-One Week Later-_

Louis was awake before Harry and the sun had yet to rise. He quickly took a shower and pulled on his work clothes, carefully selecting what to wear from the things Zayn had given him. Once he was finished, he walked back into the bathroom and fixed his hair before heading out to the kitchen. Grabbing a banana from the dish Harry kept on the counter, he grabbed his wallet and cell phone then headed out to where the car was already waiting for him.

At work, the first thing Louis did after turning on his computer was go into Justine’s office and place everything as always as well as put the folder from Devan on her desk. Not long after Justine arrived she called for Eleanor and since Eleanor had gone to do something else, Louis quickly went into the office.

“Where’s Eleanor?” Justine inquired when she saw Louis enter the office.

“She went down to production, but anything you need, I’m on it.” Louis replied with a smile, folding his hands behind his back.

“Very well then. I need you to pull these back issues and then come back here.” Justine ordered, handing him a list.

“Of course.” Louis nodded curtly then hurried out.

Once he had collected the back issues Justine had requested, he returned to her office.

“Meet me downstairs in the lobby in ten minutes.” Justine told him, eyes not leaving her computer.

Exactly ten minutes later, Justine came downstairs and motioned for Louis to follow her. Outside, the driver of Justine’s car opened the door for her before going around to the other side and opening the door for Louis. They drove through town for about fifteen minutes before they hit traffic. Justine tapped her foot impatiently as they inched along the busy central London street. Five minutes later she stopped the car.

“Pull over here, we’ll walk the rest of the way.” Justine spoke, unlocking the door herself.

As soon as the car stopped, Justine was out of it and marching down the sidewalk, her Louboutin’s tapping as she went. Louis scrambled out of the vehicle with the issues he was holding and hurried after her. Honestly, how did a woman in heels move so bloody fast?

He struggled to keep up with her as people parted way for her but didn’t move for him, causing him to have to dart around them. Louis lost sight of her for a couple seconds before barely spotting her strutting across the street. He all but ran after her, clinging to the issues so he didn’t drop them.

Justine ducked into a tall building and Louis quickly followed after her, catching up just as she stepped into the lift. He paused outside of it, knowing the rule about her always riding alone.

The middle aged woman sighed heavily, “Alright, just this once since we’re in a hurry.”

Louis quickly stepped into the lift and the doors closed.

“This is a really nice building.” Louis commented, looking around the super clean lift with shiny mirrored walls. “The last time I was in here Devan was having a party…”

He cut off as he looked over at Justine and found her staring at him with pursed lips.

“And this is why you ride alone.” Louis spoke quietly, receiving a muted smile from Justine.

Exactly.

When they arrived at Devan’s penthouse, Justine marched right in without knocking on the door so Louis followed after her.

“Justine!” Devan exclaimed, stopping what he was doing immediately and hurrying over to greet her with an air kiss to both cheeks. “An unexpected surprise.”

“The sketches you sent me for fall.” Justine responded, foregoing a proper greeting as she slapped the folder she had been carrying on the table.

“Ah, I was trying to intersect the east and west. The modern woman meets rock star with a bit of desperate housewives.” Devan explained.

Justine moved around the room as Louis set the issues he held down onto the coffee table. She took in the mannequins that were positioned randomly in the room and the models walking around.

“Show me.” Justine demanded, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. “Take notes Louis.”

Louis hurried over, sitting on the other end of the sofa so he could easily watch Justine and see what Devan presented. Zayn had told him how Justine worked. A tiny smile and a nod meant she liked something. Just a small smile meant it was alright. No smile meant it was neither here nor there. Pursed lips meant she was unimpressed. Pursed lips and a shake of her head meant absolutely not. And finally the worst, if she looked down it meant it was all over, that the line was trash.

One by one, Devan had her models come out in the designs that she had prototypes for. Louis studied Justine’s expressions, noting each one as a new design was shown. For the most part, she sat there without any emotion on her face. He assumed that meant the line wasn’t horrid and there was potential until the last dress was presented and Justine’s gaze went to her lap. The middle aged woman stood up and moved around the table to stand in front of Raven.

“It’s still a work in progress.” Devan said when Justine said nothing.

“Actually, no it isn’t.” Justine stated, voice somehow portraying how unimpressed she was and when Devan gave her a confused look, she continued. “You are not going to produce this line and if you do I will not feature it in the magazine nor will you get any department store orders.”

“Justine, I know the collection is different…” Devan started but Justine cut her off.

“I’ve looked through the collection. I saw motorcycle jackets and ratty mini skirts and shorts. Same thing others have tried and failed at. I don’t get it and what I do get, I don’t like. I won’t let you do that to yourself nor will I let you do that to me. My reputation is on the line here as well and I will not have it tarnished.”

Turning she walked over to where Louis now stood next to the pile of issues they had brought with them.

“I was the only editor there at your very first show. I was the one there sitting front row, clapping for you. I remember the way the fabric swung and the vibrancy of the colors. And since then you’ve done nothing but impress the world… revolutionizing the hemline… watercolor floral… rethinking the empire waistline.” Justine said, spreading out the issues they had brought to the penthouse. “You don’t just dress a woman.” she continued, leaning forward, “You embrace her, give her the love she might never get from a real man. You make a woman feel powerful, special, and beautiful even if she is none of those things. Her first day on the job, her first date, her wedding… you are there for all of the most important moments in a woman’s life. _That_ is what you were put on this planet to do. And all this? This is crap. Burn it and start over. I know you’ll come up with something wonderful.”

Without another word, Justine turned on her heel and walked out of the penthouse with Louis hurrying after her, in slight shock at how harsh Justine’s words had been.

-_-

“That seems a bit shitty of her…” Harry said after Louis was done telling him about his day.

“I mean, it was kinda harsh but she was being honest. It actually seemed to inspire him.” Louis responded, leaning up against the counter near where Harry was cooking their dinner. “Look, she’s tough, but she’s the best of the best. Prestige is the best selling, most successful magazine ever.”

“Lou, being the best in the business doesn’t justify being a total douche.” Harry sighed, surprised that his boyfriend was defending the woman.

“I’m just saying. She’s tough on herself too. When I get to the office at seven thirty there’s already numerous emails from her starting at like five AM plus the book is already back in the office with all her notes. I’ve never met somebody so dedicated to their job.” Louis explained, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Harry stir the chicken soup he was making.

“I think you’re developing a weird case of stockholm syndrome where people identify with their captors. It’s like you want to be her.” Harry spoke, replacing the lid on the pot and turning to face Louis.

“Would that be so bad? She eats anything she wants and never gains a pound.” Louis joked and Harry shook his head, “H, come on, it’s me, same old Louis, just with better clothes.”

“I liked your old clothes.” Harry replied honestly, missing his boyfriend in baggy sweaters.

“Really? So you don’t like my new ones?” Louis questioned, receiving only a shrug in reply. “You don’t like this top? These pants? Well what about these?” He unbuttoned his pants and edged them down enough so Harry could see the sinfully tight Armani briefs he was wearing.

“Okay, those I like… they make your bum look amazing.” Harry chuckled, coming over and wrapping an arm around Louis, hand coming down to squeeze his arse.

“You’re so easy.” Louis smiled, tip toeing to press their lips together.

Harry hummed against his boyfriend’s mouth, letting his hands roam over Louis’ body, up under his shirt and dipping into his pants. The kiss began to get intense and Harry was just about to shove Louis’ pants down when Louis’ cell phone began to ring. Louis groaned, pulling back and snatching the phone up off the table. Eleanor’s name is flashing across the screen and they both know Louis’ going to answer the phone. Harry walked away, shaking his head as Louis answered.

-_-

“Oh good you’re here.” Eleanor said as soon as Louis appeared at her desk. “I need to talk to you.”

“And this couldn’t have waited until tomorrow when I came in?” Louis inquired, knowing Harry had been pissed when he said he was going back to work after having just gotten home.

“No. No it couldn’t.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Oh my gosh… this isn’t about me not being able to get her second blueberry muffin is it? They were all out…” Louis panicked, remembering the muffin.

“No.” Eleanor shook her head but couldn’t get in another word before Louis began talking again.

“It’s not about the flowers is it? I had no idea that Christina was allergic to roses!” Louis continued, remembering how the woman had begun sneezing when he got near her with the flowers.

“No, Louis, stop.” Eleanor tried, but the man continued on.

“It’s about the shoes isn’t it? I swore the note said discard… but I mean Zayn brought them back before somebody could take them.” Louis said, referring to the shoes he’d taken to the “junk” room that had actually needed to go the photography room.

“No! Dammit, shut up.” Eleanor snapped, “Justine told me you can start doing the book.”

Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head at Eleanor’s words. He remembered her talking about the book and how important the job was. Of course he also remembered her telling him that Justine would only let him do the book when she decided he could be trusted and that thought makes him kinda smug.

“That means I did something right.” He smiled proudly at Eleanor. “How about that?”

“Woop dee do.” Eleanor responded with fake excitement then leaned close to him. “Listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded, expression growing serious at the tone of Eleanor’s voice.

“Every night you wait until all of the department heads have submitted their pages and the book is assembled. Then you take Justine’s dry cleaning from the closet when the book is ready.” Eleanor explained, her tone having grown very serious. “There will be a car waiting for you. When you arrive at Justine’s flat, the doorman will have your name and he’ll let you up. All you have to do is open the door and step into the foyer. Hang the clothes in the closet directly across from the stairs and place the book on the table with the flowers. Do not talk to anyone. Do not look at anyone. You do not want to disturb Justine’s evening in any way. Got it?”

“Got it.” Louis nodded his head.

“Do not screw up.” Eleanor warned then walked back over to her desk to collect her things.

By the time the book was ready, Louis had been sitting at his desk playing games on the computer for nearly two hours. The sun had well since set and at last glance it had been ten o’clock. Standing up, Louis grabbed Justine’s dry cleaning from the closet and hurried to the front desk where the book was waiting. Grabbing it as well, he took the lift down to the lobby with a yawn, usually he’d be in bed by now after having to get up so early.

Trevor, the driver, pulled up in front of Justine’s townhouse. Using the key Eleanor had given him, Louis opened the door as quietly as he could and crept into the large home. Looking around, he quickly located the closet in front of the stairs and hung the dry cleaning, closing the door slowly so as not to make any noise. Turning, he made to place the book on the table with the flowers as Eleanor had said and found himself facing three tables in the area, all containing flowers. Swallowing, he studied each place, hoping for some sort of hint as to which one the book was meant to be placed on.

A noise behind him cause him to whip around, horrified, thinking it was Justine. Instead, however, he found one of Justine’s daughters standing before him with a book in her hand, face almost as emotionless as her mother’s.

Taking a chance, Louis help up the book with a questioning look and the girl flicked her finger in the direction of the table next to the stairs on the right side. Louis quickly placed the book on the table and turned back to the girl with his hands pressed together in front of him like a prayer, mouthing the towards ‘thank you’ to her. She gave him a smile and continued on her way.

Just as he was turning to leave, voice rose from what he could only assume was the living room directly down the hall.

“What did you expect me to do? Walk out in the middle of a photo shoot?” Justine’s voice drifted down the hall.

“I sat there for almost an hour.” A man’s voice followed, annoyance and perhaps anger carrying in his tone.

“I was in Brighton, I had no cell phone service where we were, ask the others if you will.” Justine snapped in reply.

“Do you realize what everyone in the restaurant was thinking? There he is, waiting for _her_ again.” The man, whom Louis assumed was Justine’s husband, responded. “And you want me to ask one of your little assistants, very well then, I believe I heard the door open a moment ago.”

Louis’ eyes grew wide as footsteps moved towards the hall he was standing in. He found himself unable to move, frozen in fear of being caught. Before he could convince his legs to start working again, a man appeared in the hall, Justine standing right behind him.

“You boy, did she have cell phone service in Brighton?” The man inquired.

Louis looked up at met the man’s eyes, he was surprised by how tired he looked. He always imagined a man as refined as Justine, someone just like her… all well groomed and fashion forward. However, he looked like the everyday man.

“Well?” The man questioned, urging him to reply.

“No sir, there was no service.” Louis answered quietly before letting his eyes shift to Justine.

If looks could kill, he’s absolutely one hundred percent certain he would have been dead. Her eyes were cold as eyes, anger evident in them as she stared at him. It’s far worse than any look he’s received in the office and his heart falls into his stomach.

Turning quickly, Louis fled the townhouse and jumped into the car still waiting outside. At home, he pulled off his clothes and took a quick shower before sliding into bed where Harry was already. He let out a long breath and felt Harry reaching out for him. He went easily, curling into his boyfriend’s side and resting his head on Harry’s tone chest.

“You’re shaking like a leaf…” Harry commented, his voice just above a whisper.

“I’m fine.” Louis replied, not wanting to worry Harry or get him amped up over Justine again.

He finally fell asleep some time later, the steady thump of Harry’s heart pulling him under.

-_-

Walking into the office the next day is absolutely petrifying. He just knows it’s going to be his last day. No way was he going to be kept on after having done the complete opposite of what Eleanor had told him to do.

He approached his desk just as Eleanor came walking out of Justine’s office looking quite upset.

“Before you say anything, Emilee pointed where I needed to put the book and all I did was thank her. I could hear Justine and her husband talking in the living room but I never went in there, he came out and asked me a question. I looked at him. I answered. I left.” Louis explained quickly before the girl could open her mouth.

“You looked at them?” Eleanor groaned, slapping her forehead. “And you spoke! I told you not to draw attention to yourself, period! You can’t do shit like this to me! If she fires you it’ll jeopardize my trip to Paris.”

“She’s going to fire me?” Louis squeaked, glancing over Eleanor’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, but she’s not happy.” Eleanor answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Louis.” Justine called from her office and the two exchanged rather horrified looks.

Swallowing thickly, Louis made his way into Justine’s office, fully prepared to receive the verbal lashing of a lifetime before being fired.

“I need the new Harry Potter book for the twins.” Justine said without looking up from her work.

“Oh… of course, I’ll run down to the bookstore now and get it.” Louis said, already turning to leave when Justine looked up, taking off her glasses.

“Are you daft?” She inquired, giving him an unbelieving look. “We own all the books. The girls want to know what happens next and I’ve heard that the manuscript just came in. They need something to read on the train to their grandmother’s which means you better get it and be back here before three PM.”

“Right. Of course. No problem.” Louis replied, heading towards the office door.

“Oh, and Louis…” Justine called, making him turn around. “If you fail to do as I have asked there will be no more second chances.”

With a curt nod, Louis exited the office and went to his desk. Immediately he began pulling up phone numbers trying to get a hold of the publisher or J.K. Rowling… he doesn’t care which, he just needs that manuscript. It’s been about an hour with no success when Justine calls him back into her office.

“I’d like my steak now.” Justine said, casting him a short glance.

“But the restaurant doesn’t open until twelve…” Louis responded, noting the time was only eleven.

“Maybe we should call Mary and ask her to do since she did your job last night.” Justine replied shortly, giving him a stony look.

Without giving a reply, Louis left the office and grabbed his coat, hurrying to the lift. Outside he gave the address to the restaurant that Justine always got her steak from. During the ride he continued to call the list of numbers he had written down, trying desperately to get a copy of the script.

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant, he darted out and rapped on the door quickly until the owner opened it. Recognizing him, the owner let him inside and ordered the chef to prepare Justice’s meal. While waiting, a magazine outside the restaurant caught his eye, a picture of Cole Levine splashed on the front page.

Picking up his phone, Louis text Eleanor asking for Cole’s number and once she replied with it he dialed the number.

“Hello?” Cole answered on the second ring.

“Hi, this is Louis Tomlinson, we met briefly at Devan Fexter’s party.” Louis explained, hoping the man remembered him.

“Ah yes… what can I do for Justine’s servant?” Cole responded and Louis had to bite his tongue so as not to reply with a sassy remark.

“I’m hoping you can help me. I need a copy of the manuscript for the new Harry Potter book.” Louis replied, as Justine’s meal was placed before him in a bag.

“You’re joking? No one can get that book, they guard it as though it’s the most valuable thing in the universe.” Cole scoffed and Louis groaned.

“I thought you knew a bunch of people. Isn’t there anything you can do? I need that book, it’s for Justine’s children.” Louis pleaded as he jumped back into the car and they headed back to the office.

“Just tell her it can’t be done.” Cole replied.

“Have you met Justine? One doesn’t just tell her no.” Louis snapped and then hung up the phone.

Snatching the food, Louis hurried through the office once they arrive back, passing Eleanor as he ran to Justine’s office. He quickly plated the steak just the way Justine liked. He’d just finished when the woman herself walked into the room.

“What’s that doing here? I asked for that ages ago.” Justine sneered at the perfectly cooked steak. “Thankfully, before I starved to death, Ryan invited me to lunch. I’ll be back by two-thirty, make sure my Starbucks is waiting for me. And through that away.”

With a flick of her wrist, Justine disappeared as Louis stared in disbelief. As calmly as he could, he picked up the meal and took it to the break room. Sitting down he decided there was no way he was throwing away a perfectly good steak. Cutting it in half, he slapped a piece down on Zayn’s plate, startling the other man.

“I don’t…” Zayn began but Louis cut him off.

“Do not even try to tell me you don’t eat steak cause I know that’s bullshit.” Louis spoke, aggravation edging in his voice, cutting into the half he kept for him. “You ate at Marmalade last night, they specialize in steak.”

Instead of replying, Zayn continued eating his lunch, including the steak. He was a bit taken aback by Louis’ attitude and how snappy he seemed to be. It had been something he’d seen developing over the time Louis had worked for Justine, but he’d never seen him quite like this.

Once it was time, Louis headed to Starbucks, still having not managed to get a copy of the manuscript. While he ordered, he continued trying to find someone that could get it for him.

“Can you make that super hot? Like center of a volcano hot.” Louis said, gesturing to the drink the barista was preparing and when she gave him a weird look he added on, “It’s for Justine Clover.”

The woman’s face morphed into understanding as she proceeded to prepare the drink.

Still with no success at getting the manuscript, Louis called Harry who answered right away since he was taking short break.

“Hey babe.” Harry greeted.

“I quit. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.” Louis said as he marched back to the office having foregone the car since it was so close to Starbucks.

“Wait… really? You’re going to quit?” Harry questioned, somewhat surprised but also extremely relieved.

“She’s going to fire me anyways, I might as well beat her to the punch!” Louis responded, shrugging his shoulders at nobody.

“Wow. Holy shit… congratulations Lou… you’re free!” Harry exclaimed, making Louis chuckle.

Finally he would have his boyfriend back. The one that loved wearing his baggy sweaters and watching movie while they ate dinner instead of doing work. The one that loved everything and didn’t care about being fashion forward all the time.

“I’ll see you at home.” Louis said as he neared the building. “I love you.”

“Love you too, see ya baby.” Harry replied then ended the call, feeling lighter and happier.

Just as Louis had put down Justine’s Starbucks order, his phone began to ring. Pulling it out he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“I’m brilliant really. There should be a statue of me at every single corner.” Cole’s voice came through the other end.

“You didn’t…” Louis paused, trying not to let himself hope.

“Oh, but I did.” Cole responded, the smirk he had on his face coming through over the phone.

“That means I actually did something right…” Louis breathed in disbelief, “Holy shit…”

“If you still want it, it’s at the publisher right down the street from the Prestige headquarters. It’s a friend of a friend, she has two copies waiting for you right now. You better hurry though, she leaves soon.” Cole advised, feeling very proud of himself.

“Right. I’m on my way. Thank you, I owe you!” Louis replied then hung up the phone, running back to the lift.

When he arrived back at Prestige, Justine was in her office, sipping on her Starbucks. Without a word, Louis dropped the envelope containing the Harry Potter manuscript on the desk. Miranda glanced at it and then looked up.

“One copy? What are my twins supposed to do with one copy? Share?” She questioned with disgust at the thought.

“No. I received two copies, both reset and bound so they didn’t look like manuscripts. This is simply an extra I had made.” Louis answered, shrugging his shoulders, “You know, just in case.”

Justine quirked and eyebrow but her facial expression otherwise remained stony.

“And where are these two copies at?” She finally inquired, noting that only one was on her desk.

“On the train with Emilee and Sarah on their way to grandmother’s.” Louis answered, having gotten someone to deliver the copies directly to the twins. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“That’s all.” Justine replied, giving her standard dismissal before turning back to her work, casting a glance at Louis as he left the office.

Later that evening, Louis returned home while Harry was fixing dinner. The book didn’t get delivered to Justine on Saturday’s so Louis had been able to join Harry for dinner for the first time that week.

“Hey babe, you look pretty relaxed considering how frazzled you sounded on the phone earlier.” Harry greeted, pausing his cooking to turn and give Louis a long kiss, framing his face with his hands.

“I actually have some news…” Louis started, pausing and waiting for Harry’s full attention, knowing he probably wasn’t going to like the news.

“Oh me too!” Harry exclaimed, setting down the spoon he was using and picking up a letter off the counter. “I had sent in some applications to some restaurants that were in need of a chef and I got an email today from one of them. Clos Maggiore, that really nice restaurant that serves the French and European cuisine in Manchester, they want me to come in for an interview!”

“Really? That’s great, H!” Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him tight.

“It’s perfect timing. With you having just quit your job, this one will pay more than my current one and yours combine. You wouldn’t have to work right away, you could really focus on finding the perfect job and not have to work for a psychopath!” Harry said as they pulled away. “What was your news?”

“Oh… um… about my job, I didn’t quit.” Louis answered, shuffling his feet a bit, “See, I actually managed to do what she wanted me to do and I didn’t get fired… like she actually half smiled at me later on in the day. So, yeah, I didn’t quit.”

“Lou, I don’t understand. She’s so horrible… why would you want to continue working for her?” Harry sighed heavily, not happy that Louis was still working for the demon lady.

“Because it’ll open up a world of opportunities. You don’t seem to understand how much ahead this can put me when I look for a new job.” Louis responded, not wanting to fight again over working for Justine.

“I know you’re career is important, Lou, I just don’t know why you’re putting yourself through this. Why not just work for a small company doing what you want and work up that way instead of working for this crazy lady?” Harry inquired, turning back to the food he was preparing.

“This will get me there faster.” Louis replied, then walked away to put his shoes in their room.

-_-

“Justine Clover’s office!” Louis answered the phone two weeks later, continuing to stuff envelopes.

After five and a half months working at Prestige, he finally has everything down. He can multitask without screwing up, he can answer the phone properly, take messages, and spell everyone's name right. He also get’s Justine’s breakfast and lunch to her right when she expects it and there’s never anything out of place when she arrives.

“Hi Lou, it’s Niall.” A distinctly Irish voice answered.

“Oh, hi.” Louis responded, glancing around, absolutely sure he’s not supposed to take personal calls on the work phone.

“I was wondering what name the reservations for Harry’s birthday party was under?” Niall inquired.

“It’s under Tomlinson.” Louis sighed, thinking it would’ve been obvious since he had been the one planning everything and making the reservation. “I have to go, don’t call on the office number, I’ll get in trouble. Bye.”

Without waiting for a reply, Louis hung up the phone only for it to ring again, this time being a designer for Armani. After finishing up with that call, he looked up when he heard someone coughing and found Eleanor walking up to her desk, nose red and eyes puffy.

“Why are you here?” Louis questioned, nose scrunching up at the sight of the obviously sick woman.

“Can’t miss work.” Eleanor replied, lowering herself into her chair slowly. “It’s just a cold.”

“Does it matter? I don’t want it.” Louis said, nose wrinkling even more as she sneezed and blew her nose.

“Then be glad you don’t have to go to the benefit tonight.” Eleanor gave him a miserable look as she woke her computer up.

Before Louis could get another word in, Justine called them both into her office.

“I just wanted to make sure both of you are fully prepped on the guest list for the benefit tonight.” Justine said, looking between them.

“Um, actually, I wasn’t aware I was to attend the benefit tonight, I thought only the first assistant goes.” Louis responded, looking confused since he hadn’t been invited to come.

“Typically, yes, however when the first assistant is revoltingly ill things change. You will attend and help Eleanor.” Justine ordered, looking back down at her work, silently dismissing them.

“I don’t understand why you need to tag along.” Eleanor huffed after they had exited the office, then proceeded to cough for the next two seconds.

“Look, I’m not thrilled about this either. Harry’s birthday party is tonight and I need to be there.” Louis grumbled, slumping down into his desk chair.

“I don’t care. Here.” Eleanor said, dropping two binders on Louis’ desk. “Study this and memorize what name goes to what face.”

“I’m supposed to learn all of this by tonight?” Louis gapped at the two binders. “You’re crazy.”

“And you’ll be fired if you don’t. Your pick.” Eleanor stated, her perfectly manicured finger tapping on the top binder.

With a heavy sigh, Louis began flipping through the binders, studying the names and faces of everyone that was supposed to attend the party. A couple hours later, Zayn appeared stopping in front of Louis’ desk.

“Do you have something to wear for tonight?” He inquired, startling the other man from his studying.

“I figured I just wear something from what you gave me.” Louis shrugged, looking up and seeing Zayn’s eyebrows rise.

“I think not. Get up, let’s go.” Zayn urged as he reached down and marked Louis’ place in the binder with a piece of paper before closing it. “We haven’t got a lot of time.”

Louis followed after the older man to yet another closet in the Prestige office. This one containing strictly new clothes, ones that had just been brought in from the runway. Standing back, he watched as Zayn flipped through a dozen suits, muttering to himself as he did. Eventually he pulled out a blue one and held it in front of Louis, smiling.

“A Royal Tailored Wool Suit by Versace. Perfect shade of blue to bring out the color of your eyes. We’ll get a white button up and a tie to go with it, then some shoes and you’ll be ready. Clothes wise anyways.” Zayn said, hanging the suit away from the others, “You’ll be leaving directly from the office so come back here thirty minutes before you’re set to leave. I’ll fix your hair and we’ll get you into that suit.”

“Alright. Is that it for now? I kinda have a lot of studying to do… it’s like being back in school.” Louis responded, already wondering how he was going to tell Harry he was going to be late to his birthday party.

“Yeah, get back to it.” Zayn nodded, waving him off.

As Zayn had instructed, thirty minutes before Justine intended to leave for the benefit, Louis returned to the closet and found Zayn waiting for him. The older man quickly swept Louis’ hair up into a quiff, loading it with hairspray so it wouldn’t flop during the evening. He helped him into his suit and quickly fixed his tie so everything was done properly. Without a moment to spare, he urged Louis to look in the mirror and yet again the younger man was stunned by his appearance. Everything fit him so perfectly.

“It’s moments like these that I feel like a proud parent or something.” Zayn commented, taking a lint roller and swiping it over Louis’ shoulders to make sure any hair or lint was gone.

“You’re amazing.” Louis chuckled, turning around to face him. “Thanks for this, I didn’t know what I was going to wear.”

“No problem. You better get going, Eleanor is done and heading to the lift.” Zayn said, gesturing to the brunette that was sweeping out of the room across the hall, completely decked in Gucci.

Without another word, Louis hurried after her, catching up halfway down the hall and stunned how fast the woman could move in high heels. She cast him a brief look, giving a nod of approval of his outfit.

“Zayn’s work?” She inquired, stepping into the lift with him.

“Mhm.” Louis hummed, pressing the button for the lobby.

They were set to arrive at the benefit in a vehicle separate from Justine’s but at the same time. There’s a multitude of photographers and interviewers swarming the area when they arrive. They joined Justine and the photographers mobbed them, only held back by the security that quickly surrounded them. Glancing over at Eleanor, Louis saw her face was completely emotionless, she didn’t smile at the camera, simply looked in the direction Justine was looking in and let the other woman do all the smiling. So he followed her lead, keeping his hands either behind his back or clasped in front of him and standing perfectly straight like he knew what he was doing.

“Everything has to go perfectly tonight or she’ll have our heads.” Eleanor explained, walking close to Louis as they entered the building behind Justine. “One of us always needs to be at her side once we’re in. If one of us needs to use the bathroom we tell the other and then go as quick as humanly possible. Got it?”

“Yup, got it.” Louis confirmed, nodding curtly at the man that held the door open for them.

As they go around the room, following Justine closely, they’re approached by many people. All of them are some of the most elite designers from Europe and the United States. Their job, Louis quickly finds out, is to inform Justine of who the people approaching her are so it appears as though she knows and remembers everybody. Eleanor, being the first assistant, takes the lead while Louis remains mostly quiet, only speaking up when he notices somebody approaching that Eleanor hasn’t.

About an hour after they arrived, Eleanor’s gone through what seems like a thousand tissues and appears ready to drop to the floor and sleep for a decade. A man approaches with a young blonde woman on his arm and Eleanor says nothing.

“Eleanor.” Justine muttered, smiling at the couple approaching though she has no clue who they are.

“Oh geez… I know this.” Eleanor whispered, racking her brain. “I remember who they are, I swear.”

“Ambassador Leeton.” Louis cut in, leaning closer to Justine so she could hear him. “And the woman he’s with is Maxine, she’s the one he cheated on his wife with and the woman he’s leaving her for is the one walking down the stairs dressed in Armani.”

“Ambassador, Maxine, how lovely to see you.” Justine spoke just as the couple reached them.

They spoke very briefly before the couple continued on their way. Louis looked around and suddenly spotted a man and woman descending the stairs. His eyes went wide and he reached for Eleanor, tapping her hip until she turned to him with a questioning look.

“Isn’t that…” Louis pointed in the direction of the stairs and Eleanor’s eyes widened with horror.

“Shit.” She whispered. “Shit, shit.”

“That’s Maggie Holt from the French Runway.” Louis said, keeping his voice low. “I thought Justine wanted her to come after she left.”

“She did. Maggie puts her in a dreadful mood.” Eleanor replied, grasping Louis’ arm as they watched the couple, glancing occasionally at Justine.

“What on earth is up with you two?” Justine suddenly turned around to look at them, eyebrows raised as she noted Eleanor clutching Louis’ arm.

“Justine!” Maggie gushed from behind her before Louis or Eleanor could say anything.

Justine whipped around with a convincing fake smile on her face.

“Maggie!” She greeted, giving her an air kiss to both cheeks. “And Connor, how lovely.”

“Justine. You’re looking as beautiful as ever.” Connor responded before Maggie jumped in.

“Yes, very… American.” Maggie said, gesturing to the red and white gown Justine was wearing.

Louis could sense the air getting tenser by the moment as Justine stiffened.

“Alors, Maggie, dites-moi avez-vous rencontre Brad Pitt?” Louis questioned in French, earning the woman’s attention.

“Eh, no…” Maggie answered.

“Venez avec moi!” Louis gestured for Maggie to follow him, turning to Justine, “Pardonnez-nous”

Without another word, Louis led Maggie away from Justine. Eventually he manages to shake the other woman and returned to Justine and Eleanor where they’re standing off to the side grabbing a glass of champagne. He’s taken by surprise when Elton John approaches them and begins a conversation with Justine. Eleanor rolled her eyes as she saw him, obviously having a mental fangirl moment. It’s not even a minute later when Eleanor grabs at Louis’ arm as a man he recognizes at Justine’s husband approaches them, drunk, and cuts into the conversation.

“Justine.” The man slurred.

“Robert. Darling, there you are.” Justine responded easily, touching Elton’s elbow as an apology.

“Do you know, three people have failed to recognize me and then one person calls me Mr. Clover and suddenly the bartender refuses to serve me!” Robert ranted, paying no attention to who his wife had been chatting with.

Eleanor and Louis froze as Justine’s eyes widened only a fraction. Eleanor let out a shocked cough while Justine forced out a laugh and Louis decided to distract Elton John.

“Sorry to be having a little fangirl moment, but I’m a huge fan, you’re amazing.” Louis said, turning to the older man. “Crocodile Rock is my favorite.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Justine leading Robert away from them while Eleanor followed not far behind them. He continued to make small talk with Elton until Justine returned. To his and Eleanor’s surprise the woman gave him a small, grateful smile and mouthed the words thank you to him before picking up where her and Elton’s conversation had left off.

An hour later, Louis was finally trotting down the steps of the building and towards the car that would take him over to Harry’s birthday party. He was loosening his tie and just as his foot hit the last step he caught sight of Cole Levine walking up.

“You look incredible.” Cole complimented, clutching over his heart. “I guess you’re still working for Justine?”

“Um, thanks.” Louis responded, feeling a slight heat creep up his neck. “And yes, I am. I didn’t get fired as I had expected, I’m actually doing rather well now thanks to you.”

“Is that so?” Cole questioned, coming to standing on the same step as Louis.

“Indeed.” Louis smiled smugly. “I guess I’m not as nice as you thought I was.”

“Oh, I hope not.” Cole gave him a smirk, looking as though he wanted to devour him right there. “If it weren’t for that stupid boyfriend of yours… I’d love to see how nice you aren’t.”

“Do you say that to everyone?” Louis inquired, not backing away from the other man even though he should.

“Evidently.” Cole chuckled, “You know, if you’re serious about being a journalist, I could probably hook you up with some people.”

“Really?” Louis inquired, intrigued immediately by the offer.

“Definitely. If you’d like, you can send over some of your work and I can take a look at it. If I think you’re good, I’ll make a few calls. I’ve got some great friends in the business, they’re always looking for new talent.” Cole explained, trying to rope Louis in.

“That would be amazing!” Louis beamed.

“You could grab your stuff now and come back… I could look over it tonight.” Cole suggested, motioning to the building Louis had just come from. “I won’t be there long, but we could always talk over dinner or at my loft.”

“I would say yes, but I actually need to be somewhere else.” Louis responded, checking his phone and seeing he was very, very late to Harry’s party.

“Well that’s a shame.” Cole said, somewhat pouting. “I won’t extend the offer for long just so you know, I’ll only recommend somebody who is serious about their work and what they want to do.”

“It’s not that I’m not serious.” Louis replied, shaking his head, “I have a prior commitment that I can’t toss off, which I’m already very late for. So, I really need to go. Would it be alright if I called you or just sent over what I have?”

“Of course, you have my number.” Cole looked at the shorter man, giving him a smile that could charm the pants off of most.

“Thanks. Well, I’ll talk to you later.” Louis said, turning to leave with a short wave.

“Oh, Louis!” Cole called after the younger who turned around with a questioning look. “There are people in life that no matter how much we love them we have to let them go or else they’ll hold us back our whole lives… don’t let yourself be held back.”

Before Louis could respond, Cole trotted up the steps and disappeared into the building the benefit was being held in. Sighing heavily, Louis rushed over to the waiting car and hopped in, giving the address of the restaurant everyone was supposed to meet at for Harry’s birthday. He spotted the small group immediately and walked over to them.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, one minute Justine was telling me I had to go to this benefit she was going to and the next I was in this fancy suit directing Donatella to the raw bar…” Louis said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Harry while everyone stares at him. “The strange thing was Justine was acting halfway normal… and decent… it was weird. Anyways, I’m sorry I’m late. What’s everyone having?”

Just then a waitress walked up and set the paid bill next to Niall with some change. Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes, he had missed the entire birthday dinner. He opened his eyes when he felt fingers on his wrist. Harry retracted his hand a tossed the Gucci cufflink onto the table before standing up and walking out. Surprisingly he goes and gets into the car Louis had arrived in and Louis followed after him.

“H… I’m so sorry, I lost track of time. I know that’s not like me at all, it was just so hectic and sudden. I’ll make it up to you, we can do something just the two of us.” Louis tried to redeem himself but Harry merely looked over at him, his expression tired.

It doesn’t happen.

-_-

The next month zoomed by. Louis became more confident and respected at Prestige, getting closer to Justine as the days passed. There was no difference between him and all the others working at the company. They all arrived on the lift, on time, every single day dressed to perfection… sporting only the best and most expensive clothing money could buy.

He meets with Niall, Liam, and Harry occasionally… mainly Sunday’s since it’s his only day off. However, he finds himself talking to Eleanor, Zayn, or Justine on his cell phone instead of interacting with his friends and boyfriend. He hardly notices that they’re growing annoyed with him, focusing solely on what whoever he’s talking to is saying.

Justine trusts him more than others. She sends him to the Ralph Lauren showroom on his own now. He stands, waiting somewhat impatiently, as they wheel out a few racks of clothes. He flips through them with confidence, selecting and rejecting items.

_+Harry & Louis’ Flat+_

Harry waited for Louis, sitting on the sofa, occasionally checking the time. They were supposed to meet Niall, Amber, Liam, and Sasha at their favorite joint. Already he was thirty minutes late and Niall had already text him twice asking where they were.

Finally, with a huff of annoyance, Harry grabbed his jacket and left the flat. Without Louis.

_+Prestige+_

Louis sat with Shantel going over the book. He explained some of Justine’s more complicated notes and laughed with the young woman as they chatted. A few of the fashion assistants took notes as Louis spoke, not wanting to miss anything he said.

As soon as they were done, Louis went back to his desk. It’s not long before Justine came walking through with an insanely handsome Italian man following her.

“Oh! Louis, this is Douglas Mayberry, president of Givenchy.” Justine introduced then turned to Douglas, “If you need anything at all, just let Louis know.”

With that, Justine ushered Douglas into her office. Eleanor and Louis stared at each other from their desks. Louis shrugged a second later and continued on with his work, not thinking much of what just happened. Eleanor though, knows it was a big deal… to be ignored by Justine.

Later that night, Louis waited for the book to be done. He no longer sat at his desk and played computer games to pass the time. Now he turned up the music on his phone to jam out while he waited. Everyone else in the office for the most part had already gone home and the few that were left, if they passed by, often would dance or sing along with him. After hours was funny at Prestige with absolutely nobody telling you what to do and no responsibilities other than to get the book and dry cleaning.

When the book was finally ready, Louis grabbed the dry cleaning and headed over to Justine’s home. He’d just place the dry cleaning in the closet and the book on the table when a voice spoke from the living room, startling him.

“Louis.” Justine’s voice carried down the hall. “Come here and bring the book.”

Swallowing thickly, Louis cautiously made his way into the living room after picking the book back up, having never stepped beyond the stairs in the foyer. Of course everything is perfectly done. All of the furniture is white and leather while the tables and other furnishing are modern and sleek. It’s really exactly how he pictured Justine’s home being.

“Can I help you?” Louis inquired, coming to a stop in front of the sofa Justine was sitting on, handing her the book.

“As you know, New York is the most important week of the year for me. The schedule of shows and interviews is horrendous and I’m under close watch the entire week.” Justine began, opening the book. “And as you can imagine for that week, it is absolutely vital that I have the best team possible surrounding me. The most skilled and trusted individuals at the magazine.”

Louis felt his stomach begin to get queasy at the potential meaning of Justine’s words.

“Of course, and you do…” Louis began but she cut him off.

“You’re coming to New York with me.” Justine stated, not leaving any room for refusal.

“Oh no, no, no, no…” Louis shook his head, taking a small step back. “You can’t be serious… Eleanor’s entire being is centered around New York, she’s been looking for to that trip.”

“It’s not for you to decide what I can and cannot do. You are coming with me to New York.” Justine looked up at him finally, daring him to refuse.

“But Eleanor is so much more experienced, I’ve only worked at Prestige for barely six months.” Louis responded, not refusing outright, instead trying to make Justine change her mind.

“Fine.” Justine shrugged her shoulders, giving him a bland look, “Then you’re fired.”

“W-What?” Louis choked, his heart plummeting into his stomach.

“You either come with me to New York or you’re fired. If you don’t come with me I’ll assume that you’re not serious about your job and I would have no other choice but to dismiss you.” Justine clarified, looking back down at the book, “On the other hand, if you do a good job in New York and continue to impress me, there’s really no limit to your future at Prestige or any place really. The decision is completely yours.” She glanced back up at him with a somewhat sinister smile, “Choose wisely.”

“But…” Louis tired but Justine looked back down, making edits on sticky notes to stick on the pages of the book.

“That’s all.” She spoke over him, dismissing him.

Without another word, Louis left the home, stunned. He climbed into the car and they headed for his and Harry’s flat. It’s later than usual so Harry’s already sprawled out in bed, snoring lightly when Louis walks in. He quietly took off his work clothes and grabbed one of Harry’s sweaters from the small closet. Pulling it on, he walked back out into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin as he made his way to the living room.

Sitting down, Louis pulled over the box of the articles and other saved items from college that they stored in the living room, sometimes using the boxes as foot stools. Opening the box, he looked through all of his things, pictures of him standing with his degree and his parents. There’s other pictures from the same day with some other relatives and his friends… everybody is smiling. He always thought he’d be a doctor but his dream with being a journalist and he had taken a step at fulfilling that dream the day he graduated. Working at a fashion magazine was far from the career he wanted, but he was good at it, especially now.

Fashion wasn’t his dream, not by any means… but he somewhat now enjoyed the rush of it all. Things were constantly changing, one minute something was in and hot, the next it was yesterday’s news, today’s garbage. Journalism was forever in the back of his mind though, it was still something he wanted to do, just maybe not yet. He sat there for a little while longer before retiring to the bedroom, joining Harry in bed.

The next morning, Louis doesn’t mention the trip to New York, he doesn’t feel it’s the right time as Harry is a bit standoffish with him. They eat breakfast in silence and only speak when it’s time for Louis to leave. Harry wishes him a nice day at work and gives him a goodbye kiss before Louis does the same then walks out the door. It’s not the same though. The flames of passion have simmered down, what was once a wildfire felt more like a flickering candle now.

Louis pushed his personal relationship aside, there was no time to be thinking about it when he was making a decision that could further or destroy his career.

Walking into Prestige, he found Eleanor absent from her desk and Justine’s office still empty. He set up everything as usual then took a seat at his own desk, turning on his computer to check emails. Right one time, the lift dings and he can hear the girl working the front desk bidding Justine a good morning and receiving no reply, per usual.

When Justine appeared, Louis was already standing, prepared to take her coat as usual. The middle aged woman’s eyes met Louis’ and they stared at each other briefly before Justine quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking for his answer. Louis, in reply, gave her a curt nod, agreeing to accompany her to New York. A very small smirk made it’s way onto Justine’s face and Louis reached for her coat only to be stunned when she turned and dropped it on Eleanor’s desk.

Louis watched as Justine disappeared into her office, slowly sitting down and letting the magnitude of what just happened sink in. It’s only a minute later that Justine sticks her head out and looks directly at him.

“Don’t forget to tell Eleanor.” Justine spoke and then went back to her desk, leaving Louis’ stomach in knots.

He sits at his desk for a good thirty minutes, wondering where Eleanor is, answering phone calls, and wondering how the hell he’s going to tell Eleanor she’s not going to New York. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he calls Eleanor since she still hasn’t shown up.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Eleanor answered the phone, car horns blaring in the background. “I got there early and then realized I still needed a couple more scarves for the trip so I had to run get them.”

“Eleanor, I need to talk to you…” Louis responded, but it goes unheard apparently.

“I called Destiny at home and she opened the store early for me, bless that woman.” Eleanor huffed, moving around an elderly lady as she rushed towards the crosswalk.

“Right, that’s great, but listen, when you get here I really need to talk to you.” Louis said, trying to get the girl to listen.

“Ugh, I hope it’s not another Justine problem… you’ve got to learn to deal with those on your own.” Eleanor groaned, coming to a stop at the crosswalk.

“No, not exactly.” Louis replied, worrying his bottom lip.

“Good because I don’t have time for that. I’ve got way too much to do before this trip.” Eleanor huffed, stepping off the curb, not paying attention to traffic or the do not cross signal. “I cannot deal with anything mor--”

All Louis hears is screeching tires, a scream, and what sounds like the phone being dropped.

“El?” Louis inquired, heart pounding in his chest, “Eleanor?”

“Um… hello?” An unfamiliar voice came through the line.

“Uh, where’s the girl I was talking to?” Louis questioned with a frown.

“Your friend stepped out into traffic right in front of a car, they’re calling paramedics for her.” The person explained.

Louis got the name of the hospital Eleanor was being taken to and informed Justine he was leaving to deal with the situation to which she waved him off with little concern. Arriving at the hospital, he hurried up to the reception desk and asked where Eleanor was. Muttering the room number he was given over and over, Louis made his way through the hospital, cutting around people that were in his way without saying a word to them even if he bumped them.

When he arrives at the room, the doctor is just stepping out from checking on Eleanor and she’s sitting up in bed. She’s bruised up and her head and arm are bandaged up; she looks miserable but, honestly who just steps out onto a road without looking?

“Good thing you’re not going to New York.” Louis commented without really thinking as he stepped in with his arms folded over his Gucci clothed chest.

“What?” Eleanor inquired, jerking her head over to stare at him as quick as she could.

“I said it’s a good thing you aren’t going to New York… You’d never be able to keep up now.” He stated, coming over to sit lightly on the window ledge. “Justine requested I inform you that you would no longer be accompanying her to New York. I’ll be going in your place since she gave me an ultimatum… either go or be fired… so I chose to go.”

“I don’t care if she was going to beat you with a hot poker! You should’ve said no!” Eleanor replied angrily.

“I didn’t have much of a choice but to say yes, you know how she is.” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“What gets me about all of this is you want to be a journalist and you pretend not to care about fashion. What a pile of bullshit.” Eleanor growled, snatching the bread roll off the tray an orderly had just brought to the room.

“Look. I know you’re mad and I don’t blame you, but it’s pointless okay? The decision is made.” Louis sighed heavily, looking at his phone to check the time, knowing he couldn’t be gone from Prestige long.

“Just go.” Eleanor rolled her eyes, focusing on the food in front of her and when Louis didn’t move she snapped, “What are you? Deaf? Get out!”

-_-

A couple days before they were set to jet off to New York, Louis found himself sitting in Zayn’s office as Zayn and a fashion assistant, flashed outfits in front of him. Zayn had a checklist in his hand of all the events Louis would potentially have to attend with Justine while in New York and he was matching outfits to each event as they went.

“For the bistro, I’m thinking Burberry all the way… slim fit jeans, a white button up, and a nice blazer… casual but still fashionable.” Zayn said, gesturing to the outfit currently hanging up in front of Louis.

He doesn’t give him much time to look at the outfit, instead motions for the next one to be brought forward.

“For the gym where she’ll go for her private workout…” Zayn read off the list. “All Adidas… their brand new Palace jacket and track pants with a white shirt underneath and of course classic Adidas shoes. If there’s any outdoor activity, which there might be, feel free to wear your Ray Bans.”

Louis nodded, looking over the outfit. He quite liked this one, he’d always liked Adidas clothes, though up until lately he’d always had to save in order to purchase them. It was a nice change, not having to worry about buying clothes since they were constantly being provided to him for free.

“And of course for when you accompany Justine to the fashion show, front row…” Zayn smiled proudly as the assistant brought out the outfit. “The Louis Vuitton seersucker jacket in black paired with a black turtleneck, black seersucker chinos, and black Prada loafers.”

Louis smiled at the outfit. It looked sleek and slimming, nothing could be wrong with that. He watched as Zayn presented some more outfits, all equally as fabulous as the one before it. When the outfits were done, the assistant handed him two bags, one marked day time and one marked night time.

“Use what you want out of each bag when it’s meant to be used. You’ll be in New York for a week and Justine is all about looking at good as you possibly can, so taking care of your skin is important. Donna is going to color match your skin so we can give you some concealer to take with you in case you get any redness or acne. If you do, make sure you get it covered up, remember, appearance is everything.” Zayn said as another girl came over, a few bottles of makeup in her hand.

The Louis that first stepped into this place would have squawked and refused to let anyone put makeup on him. The Louis sitting in the office now merely nodded his head and sat still while Donna did her job. Once she was done, she selected the proper color for him and placed it into the daytime bag with a smile.

“The things in these bags are kinda optional.” Zayn explained, showing him each item and telling him what it was for. “If for some reason your makeup artist and hair stylist don’t do something, you can do it yourself or do a little extra… there’s instructions for each one.”

“My makeup artist and hair stylist?” Louis inquired, looking up at the raven haired man.

“Louis, you’re going to be at Justine’s side all the time… you have to look right.” Zayn chuckled as did some of the others in the room. “You’ll get quite pampered and don’t worry, the makeup artist isn’t going to doll you up, she’ll probably just add a little color or cover something up if there’s something to cover up.”

“Right… of course.” Louis chuckled along with them then stared at everything they were sending him off with. “This is insane… are you sure I can pull this off?”

“Lou, you’ve made it this far. Six months is a record for most of the people that work here… a lot of people quit and a lot of people get fired. You’ve managed to stick it out and you’re becoming one of Justine’s favorites, you’ve got this.” Zayn offered him a smile.

“Thanks Zayn.” Louis gave him a sincere smile, “Well, I better get back to work. Have this sent over to my flat.” He ordered one of the assistance as he stood up to leave.

Much like Justine, he didn’t wait for a response, instead he simply walked out of the office and returned to his desk. Eleanor had been given time off due to her injuries, so Louis would’ve been stuck manning the phones and doing everything himself except Justine had brought another girl in to fill in for Eleanor while she was out.

The night before he was supposed to leave for New York, Louis had packed all his things for the trip before heading over to the building where Amber was holding an art show for her work. By the time he got there the place was swarming with people and spotted Amber chatting with Niall and a few others he didn’t know. So instead of interrupting, Louis wondered around the room, looking at Amber’s paintings and drawings.

“Lou!” Niall called out, walking over to him when he spotted him.

“Hey mate.” Louis smiled, giving him a short hug, “This is amazing, she’s really good.”

“I know right. She’s already had a lot of interest in a few of the pieces.” Niall responded, pride in his girlfriend lacing his voice. “I’m glad you showed up.”

“Where else would I be? I wouldn’t miss this.” Louis replied, waving his hand around the room.

“Well…” Niall shrugged, pursing his lips at his friend.

“Okay, I know, I’ve missed a few things lately… a lot of things…” Louis sighed heavily, he was always busy at work, he couldn’t help it.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Niall reached out to pat his shoulder. “Harry’s heading over right after work, should be here any time.”

“Alright, I’ll make my way over to Amber to chat with her in a bit.” Louis said, turning back to the artwork as Niall walked away.

He makes his way around the room slowly and it’s not long before he feels a presence near him.

“Well, well… we meet again Justine’s boy.” Cole’s voice flooded his ears.

“What are you doing here?” Louis turned to look at the other man.

“I like art, so I came to see what was being displayed tonight.” Cole responded simply, coming to stand next to Louis, “Do you know, I was just thinking about you the other day.”

“Bullshit.” Louis scoffed, unable to keep down the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“No seriously. I was working on an article and getting ready for New York and started wondering if you were going to be there.” Cole replied, looking over at Louis quite honestly.

“Actually… I am going.” Louis chuckled lightly, “I just found out really, but yeah I’m heading over there tomorrow with Justine and the others.”

“Awesome, I’m staying at this killer hotel with a beautiful view of time square. It’s like a life altering experience seeing it lit up from your bed at night and then opening your eyes and seeing it first thing in the morning.” Cole smirked, plainly hinting that Louis should come to his hotel.

“Well, you’ll have to find someone else’s life to alter, mine’s all booked up for the week.” Louis responded, not turning the invitation down outright like he should have.

“That’s just it,” Cole gave him a seductive smile, coming closer and taking his hand, “I’m beginning to wonder if I can.”

With that he gave Louis’ hand a soft kiss before backing away and heading off to another section of the gallery. Louis retracted his hand to his chest, slightly stunned by Cole’s action and turning a light shade of pink as he looked around. Of course, his eyes meet Amber’s almost instantly and she looks pissed. Shaking her head at him, the girl turned and walked away, so Louis went after her.

“Amber! Amber, wait.” Louis hurried up and darted in front of her. “He’s just a guy I knew from work.”

“Yeah, that totally looked like work.” Amber rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, it wasn’t a big deal. I wasn’t expecting him to do that, okay?” Louis replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look, I’ve only known you for five years, but the Louis I know is completely in love with Harry, has been since the day he laid eyes on him. The Louis I’ve known for the past five years thought the sweaters he snitched out of Harry’s drawer were couture. But this Louis…” She gestured to his expensive clothes and perfectly styled hair, “This high fashion guy that either is late to everything involving his friend or just doesn’t show up at all and slinks around in dark corners with some hot fashion dude… I don’t know who the hell he is.”

“Amber, I’m the same person I was five years ago I just dress better! And I can’t help it if I’m busy at work and can’t make it to all these little things you guys do.” Louis responded after shaking his head at her, “And I’ve seen Cole a total of like four times since I met him.”

“Whatever Lou.” Amber sighed heavily. “I have to get back to the show. Oh… Harry is looking for you.”

With that, Amber walked away. It didn’t take long for Louis to spot Harry in the somewhat crowded space. Walking over, Louis reached out and touched Harry’s waist, interrupting the older man’s train of thought as he looked at a picture.

“Oh hey.” Harry greeted, sliding his arm around Louis and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Louis stuck next to Harry for the rest of the show, holding onto his arm as they walked around, casting a glare at anyone that did a double take at Harry. It wasn’t something he used to do, he never use to pay attention to those around them, always having known that Harry was one hundred percent his and the other man didn’t have eyes for anyone but him. Yet, these days, he’s seen the girls from Prestige and how they react one someone stares at their boyfriend and he’s found himself doing the same thing.

“New York should be nice. Big opportunity for you.” Harry commented as they walked down the street towards their flat since it wasn’t too terribly far.

“Yeah, it just means I can’t go with you to Manchester and…” Louis began but Harry snorted and cut him off.

“Please, you were never coming to Manchester with me.” Harry chuckled bitterly.

“Look, I know you’ve been upset that I’ve been so busy. I know I missed your birthday, but…” Louis started, but was again cut off by Harry shaking his head.

“I don’t care about that stuff Louis. It’s you. You’ve changed.” Harry said as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

“That’s not true.” Louis responded, coming to a stop, ignoring the thunder rumbling overhead.

“Yes. It is.” Harry replied, turning to stand in front of him, “You used to be thoughtful and kind, down-to-earth and took absolutely no bullshit. When you started that job you laughed at the vanity of the people working there, how they worshipped Justine and how petty they were. You’ve become one of them!”

“I don’t know what you want me to do. Quit?” Louis responded, growing aggravated. “I’ve worked too hard and come too far to just give up now.”

“Louis. All I know is, if I met you today I highly doubt I would even attempt to approach you a speak to you… much less spend two years of my life with you.” Harry sighed heavily, feeling as though nothing was going to change, this was how things were now.

“You don’t mean that.” Louis shook his head, refusing to believe what Harry was implying.

“Yeah, actually, I do.” Harry responded with a his lips pursed.

Louis let out a short, breathless, disbelieving laugh before shaking his head and clenching his jaw. Of all the people he knows, Harry was the one person he thought would actually support him and understand what he was doing. But clearly, he had been mistaken. Harry apparently didn’t like him becoming more successful.

“Well. Then maybe this trip is coming at the perfect time.” Louis finally spoke, voice more confident than he really felt. “Perhaps we should take a break.”

He’s not sure what he was expecting, either Harry say something or just gather him up in a hug, but neither comes. The only thing he gets is Harry giving him a very curt nod before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. It leaves Louis a bit stunned… Harry’s just going to walk away.

“Harry…” Louis began and Harry turned around just as Louis’ phone began to ring.

Reaching into his pocket, Louis pulled out his phone and saw Justine’s name flashing across the screen. He can’t ignore it.

“You know, in case you’re wondering… the person’s calls you always take… that’s the relationship you’re in.” Harry spoke coldly, gesturing to the cell phone, “I hope you two are very happy.”

Louis watched as Harry turned away and continued on his way for a brief moment before the ringing of his phone drew him back to reality and he answered it.

“Hello, Justine…”

-_-

Louis took his place in the seat next to Justine as they boarded a private jet to New York. It’s an eight hour flight so Louis’ not really surprised that Justine hired a private jet to take them over. They’re offered mimosa’s or orange juice as soon as the jet is in the air. At first, he turns it down just as Justine does, however he changes his mind a moment later and walks to the galley. He downs five glasses of mimosa’s within the first hour of the flight.

When they arrive in New York their luggage is taken from the plane and placed into an awaiting vehicle to be taken to their hotel. Louis is ushered through the crowd by one of Justine’s security guards, hired specifically for the trip. Inside the limo, Louis allows himself to breathe, stunned by the number of paps that were waiting at the airport.

“Get used to it. It gets no better.” Justine stated, pulling a compact out of her purse and checking her makeup and hair.

When they pull up out front of the New York Edition hotel, the door to the limo is immediately opened and a hand is being held out to help Justine out of the car. She doesn’t wait for Louis, instead struts right on inside of the hotel and out of a cool, damp weather. Louis hurried after her, stopping behind her at the receptionist desk. The woman behind the desk handed over Justine’s key card before casting a glance at Louis.

“Don’t just stand there like an idiot, give him his card.” Justine snapped, snatching her Louis Vuitton purse off the counter and making her way over to the lifts.

“The Park Suite, sir.” The woman handed a card over to him.

After quickly thanking her, Louis hurried over to the lift where Justine had already disappeared and rode it up to his floor, which of course was the same as Justine’s and Zayn’s while the others were on a different floor. Zayn had taken an earlier flight so he could arrive and prepare the outfits Justine would be wearing for the week, having full access to her room.

Arriving at his room, Louis slid the keycard and pushed open the door, gasping as he took in the room. The room was the same size, if not bigger, than his and Harry’s flat back in London. Well, just his now as Harry had told him he’d be moving out and in with Liam. He didn’t dwell on their breakup. He was in New York and he had a job to do, he didn’t have time to think about Harry and how their relationship had come to a screeching halt just the night before.

Quickly, Louis put away his things, make sure to hang everything that needed to be hung so nothing would get wrinkles. The last thing he needed was to pull out his Louis Vuitton clothes and find them wrinkled. With everything put away, he made his way down to Justine’s penthouse suite, knocking on the door twice. The middle aged woman let him in a moment later without a word and went directly to the sofa in the large suite.

“Get out the guest list.” She ordered, putting on her glasses, “We need to begin working on the seating chart.”

-_-

Last minute Justine decides to attend more than one of the shows taking place during fashion week. Zayn comes knocking rapidly at Louis’ door with a rack of clothes. He urges Louis to strip off what he was wearing and proceeds to make him try on a dozen outfits, selecting four for him to keep and wear. He instructs him which event to where which outfit to then hurries out of the room, calling for Justine’s outfits to be brought over.

For the second show, Louis finds himself dressed in Dior from head to toe. If he’s being honest, he loves the outfit and how it fits him perfectly, showing off the soft curve of his body. The hair stylist comes in and fixes his hair while the makeup artist checks him over for any imperfections before sending him on his way.

When they arrive at the show, they greeted by a swarm of paps. Justine smiles easily and Louis does as he did at the benefit, keeping a straight face, his hands clasped together, and following behind her.

Half of the people in the room are watching the show while the other have seem to be watching Justine, watching for her reaction. Louis notes at least fifty percent of what goes by receives pursed lips from Justine, not a very good sign for those designers. He takes notes and snaps pictures of certain outfits when Justine tells him to.

When the show is over, they stop briefly at the hotel to change into their clothes for the after party then make their way over. Wine, champagne, and cocktails are being served when they arrived and all of the fashion notables are conversing with each other. It’s clear who gets along and who doesn’t just like at the after party from their first show. Justine waves him off after a while and Louis is left to his own devices for once.

It leaves him a bit lost, standing in a room full of models and fashion icons.

“I believe you still owe me for getting that manuscript.” A voice Louis has come to recognize spoke very close to his ear.

“Oh I do?” Louis inquired, turning to face Cole, happy and relieved to see a familiar face.

“Indeed.” Cole smiled widely, “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Justine has a dinner, she won’t be needing me, so as it happens, yes.” Louis responded, returning the smile.

“Wonderful! Oh but wait…” Cole’s smile dropped off his face, “We do have a problem… le boyfriend.”

At the mention of his ex, Louis bit his lip and gave Cole a small shake of his head.

“Oh no… don’t tell me, the boyfriend is non plus?” Cole questioned, “Je suis tres tres desole.”

“Oh shut up.” Louis rolled his eyes, reaching out to gently shove the older man’s shoulder. “You’re not sorry at all.”

“You caught me. So. What time should I pick you up?” Cole asked, smirking down at Louis.

The next evening, Louis studied himself in the mirror. He’d selected a pair of black Burberry skinny jeans, a dark blue Gucci sweater, and a pair of black Vans. It’s oddly mild in New York despite still being winter, so he figures it’ll be warm enough. Grabbing his phone and wallet with his room key, Louis headed down the hall to make a brief stop in Justine’s room. He knocked twice as usual and was let in by a very unmade Justine.

Following Justine into the living room area, his eyes nearly bug out of his head when he sees she’s wearing sweatpants on top of not having her hair done or makeup on.

“Um.. I came to remind you that you have dinner tonight at Sarah Ambrose’s house, the car will be here in thirty minutes to collect you…” Louis informed the woman who was seemingly ignoring him.

“Do you know… I grew up here in New York.” Justine spoke, eyes trained on the city below them as she stood by the window. “A small town that’s highlight was a mall. My father owned a small store and I grew up reading Vogue, Elle, and Runway. All I ever wanted to do was be apart of it all… the glitz and glamour. I used to sneak into the shows, do anything I could to be as close as possible and learn as much as I could about the life I desired.”

Louis remained silent, sensing that Justine wasn’t finished talking.

“Sarah gave me a job at Vogue. I was her assistant and I worked my ass off, I was determined to make it. All I could think about was becoming the editor in chief of a large magazine that influenced millions of people.” Justine explained, crossing her arms over her chest. “After a while, she told me about the position here at Prestige. The current editor at the time was a friend of hers and was going to retire. She offered me the job and I took it, moved to London and never looked back. I built an empire.”

Turning around, Justine walked over to the sofa and sat down. She spread out a few papers that were sitting on the coffee table then looked up at Louis.

“We need to find a way to keep it out of the press.” She gestured to the papers.

“What exactly?” Louis inquired, confused.

“Divorce papers. Preliminary of course.” Justine stated, sitting back, “The funny thing is, I thought Robert and I were going to make it. Third time’s a charm is what they say after all. They always seem to proud in the beginning, proud to be with such an accomplished woman, they don’t want some little housewife. But then…” she shook her head, removing her glasses.

Louis remained silent, listening. It may have been in shock, he’s certainly not used to Justine spilling so much personal information… actually he’s not used to her spilling any. The woman from day one was very hush about her private life.

“I love him, I do… I simply cannot be what he wants me to be.” Justine continued on, rubbing her eyes, “And the girls… another stepfather, gone. It’s not fair to them, but what can I do, nothing.”

“Would you like me to clear your evening? I’m sure tonight could be rescheduled…?” Louis offered, sensing the woman needed an evening to herself.

The look he receives, however, says otherwise.

Justine stood up, putting her glasses back on, and walked over to him. She studied him briefly, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Let me explain something to you, Louis.” She began, her eyes so set Louis can’t look away, “I did not get to where I am today by taking days off. I did not become one of the most successful women in the fashion industry by staying home and napping because I was a little tired or because life got a little rough. I got where I am by working my ass off and by never slowing down. I make time for family when I can, but I never just walk away because I’m having a bad day. If I had, I would’ve never accomplished what I’ve accomplished. You’ll do well to remember that.”

Louis nodded his head quickly and Justine backed away. She ordered him to make sure the car would be at the hotel on time before waving him away. Once he made sure the car was confirmed, Louis headed down to the lobby to meet Cole who was waiting against a silver Mercedes Benz.

“You look incredible.” The older man commented as Louis approached him.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, blushing slightly when Cole opened the car door and helped him inside.

They arrived in the upper east side of New York city at a restaurant called Daniel and Cole helped Louis out of the car.

“I’m not too underdressed for this am I?” Louis inquired as they stepped into the fancy restaurant.

“I think you look ravishing.” Cole gave him a rather seductive smile, then turned to the hostess, “A table for two, the reservation is under Cole Levine.”

“Of course Mr. Levine, this way.” A male approached and took the menus that the hostess gave him.

Offering Louis his arm, Cole followed after the man who led them over to a table set for two. Without questioning Louis, Cole ordered a bottle of wine and sent the man scurrying off. They talk about work and life, staying off the subject of relationships. Cole asks why Louis is still working for Justine and Louis can only shrug and say it’s only for a while longer. He finds himself defending his boss when Cole insults her, calling her a ball-buster.

With their stomachs full and a slight buzz from all the wine they drank, they left the restaurant and began walking back towards their hotels. Cole’s hotel, as it turns out, is only two blocks away from the one Louis is staying in.

“I never really understood why everyone was so crazy about New York.” Louis commented as they walked down the street, the world around them still buzzing with life - people darting in and out of shops as car horns blared on the street. “But, now I get it. It’s quite lovely.”

Grabbing a pole near a bus bench, Louis swung around it with a smile. He made to swing around it again but was caught by Cole and yanked into a fierce kiss. It startles him to say the least, not having expected being pulled so roughly to someone and snogged.

“I can’t do this..” Louis pulled his head back.

Instead of responding verbally, Cole pulled him in for another kiss.

“Harry and I just broke up a few days ago.” Louis reasoned, pulling back again.

As before, he was pulled into another kiss, the other man not accepting his reasons.

“And I’ve had way too much wine to make a proper decision.” Louis said, fighting to come up with a reason not to do this as he was kissed again, “I barely even know you and I’m in a strange city…”

The only response Cole gives is kissing Louis again until he runs out of reasons.

“Fuck, I’m out of reasons.” Louis whispered, biting his lower lip as he stared at Cole.

“Thank goodness.” Cole chuckled, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and pressing his other hand to Louis’ cheek, kissing him again, fiercely. “My hotel is right there… shall we?”

Louis, in his wine buzzed state, nodded his head and allowed himself to be led to the hotel. When they arrived up in Cole’s room, the older man immediately led Louis over to the bed and pushed him down, crawling on top of him. Louis giggled and pulled at the man’s tie, arching up when he felt hands on his hips. He allowed himself to be kissed and allowed himself to rut up against Cole.

From there it’s fuzzy. Their clothes get tossed aside and the next thing he feels is a hand being wrapped around his hard length, pumping it. There’s a wet heat surrounding him a moment later then he’s arching off the bed, crying out as he reaches his peak before slumping back down onto the soft covers. The alcohol mixed with an orgasm make his eyes heavy and they slip shut as Cole gets himself off over him.

The next morning Louis’ eyes fluttered open and he let out a low groan. Looking around, he didn’t recognize the room he was in but quickly remembered he had gone back to Cole’s hotel. Pushing the covers away, he discovered he was in fact naked, but he didn’t arse didn’t ache so that was a definite plus… they hadn’t had sex.

“Order room service, anything you want.” Cole said, popping his head out of the bathroom before disappearing and starting the shower.

“I have to get back to--” Louis began but was cut off.

“Can’t hear you!” Cole called out, already in the shower.

Sighing, Louis climbed out of bed and began putting back on his clothes from the previous night. As he picked up his sweater to put on, a few papers fell off the table it had been on. Pulling the sweater over his head, Louis reached down to pick up the papers when something caught his eye. Picking up the item, he examined it and his eyes widened as he realized it was a mock-up magazine with the familiar Prestige logo on the front page.

“What the hell is this?” Louis demanded as soon as Cole stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

“A sample.” Cole responded as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

“No shit. Of what?” Louis inquired, one hand on his hip and the other clutching the mock-up.

“Of what Prestige is going to look like when Maggie Holt is editing it.” Cole explained as he dressed, “We worked on it together. She’s bringing me on to run all the editorial content of the magazine.”

“They’re replacing Justine?” Louis questioned, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Are you really surprised?” Cole responded, pulling on a shirt and turning to face him. “Prestige is one of the most expensive books in the industry. Maggie does the same exact thing for a hell of a lot less money.”

“Right. Because money is the most important thing.” Louis snapped, quirking an eyebrow.

“Correct. Money is the most important thing.” Cole confirmed with a small smile and a nod.

“That’s a load of shit. How could they do this to her after all she’s done for them? She’ll be devastated, Prestige is her entire life.” Louis spoke, tossing the mock-up down, angrily.

“Something tells me she’ll land on her feet.” Cole rolled his eyes, not caring about Justine in the least bit, only concerned with the amount of money he’ll be raking in when it’s all said and done, “You’ll probably have to look for a new job pretty soon, they’re informing her at breakfast this morning.”

“Fuck you.” Louis hissed, snatching up his phone and wallet before storming out of the hotel, leaving Cole behind.

At his own hotel, Louis hurried to the lift and took it up to their floor, rushing down the hall to Justine’s suite when the doors opened. He knocked rapidly on the door but received no answer. Groaning, he pulled out his phone and saw his step-father’s name flashing across the screen. He ignored the call and proceeded to dial Justine’s number. When he received no answer, he began pacing trying to think of how to get a hold of Justine. He’s dialed her number three more times before spotting Zayn walking down the hall.

“Zayn, do you know where Justine is? I’ve tried calling her like five times but she’s not answering.” Louis rushed, approaching the older lad.

“No… why don’t you just track her down based on her appointments for today?” Zayn responded, giving Louis a ‘duh’ look.

“Are you kidding me? If I show up at an appointment she’ll probably put me in my grave.” Louis grumbled, dialed Justine’s number again, but receiving no answer. “Fuck me.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait.” Zayn said, letting them both into his room.

“It really can’t.” Louis responded, biting his bottom lip as he stared at his phone, willing it to ring.

“Well, hey, while I have you, I just wanted to say I’m gonna miss you.” Zayn spoke, walking over to the tray that room service had left for him and picked up a glass of mimosa.

“Pardon?” Louis frowned, looking up at the older man.

“Justine put me up for a promotion. Devan Fexter go a deal from that hunky president of Givenchy to produce his new line. Justine found out about it and recommended me to be his partner.” Zayn explained, offering Louis the other mimosa.

“Oh my gosh, that’s massive Zayn!” Louis exclaimed, forgetting about needing to contact Justine for a moment.

“I know… it’s a hell of a lot more money and more power. It’s exciting, a lot of people would kill for the position.” Zayn responded with a happy smile. “I feel like I’m finally getting my chance to do something more, be something more.”

“That’s great mate.” Louis replied, looking down at his phone as it began to ring, seeing his step-dad's name on the screen again, this time he answers it, “Hey Dan, listen I’m at work and it’s really busy…”

“Listen Lou,” Dan interrupted him, “Just shut up for a minute. I’m at the hospital with your mum, she collapsed at work yesterday. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since I found out. The doctor said it looked like a mini stroke so she should be alright. They’re keeping her at the hospital for a couple days to monitor her though.”

“What? Should I come home?” Louis inquired, grasping the phone tightly.

“Your mum would never ask you to do that, she’s knows how busy you are. I just wanted to let you know.” Dan responded with a heavy sigh, “You can make your own decision. I won’t keep you from work any longer, I’ll talk to you later.”

Without waiting, Dan hung up the phone leaving Louis standing there shocked. His mum had a mini stroke and was in the hospital. He could either go home or continue on with his job. They did say mini… and they did apparently expect her to be okay…

“I’ll see ya later mate, I really need to speak with Justine. Congrats on that job, I really hope you get it.” Louis said, hurrying towards the door after downing the mimosa.

Hurrying down to the lobby, Louis stepped up to the desk and tapped on the marble top to get the attention of the worker.

“Mario Blaziny.” Louis spoke, silently demanding the room number.

Muttering the room number to himself, Louis made his way up to the floor below his own. He almost couldn’t believe he was about to knock on Mario’s door, the president of Blaziny-Alis, the publication office where Prestige was based. With a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. A moment later it was pulled open by Mario himself who looked rather shocked to see Louis standing there. Before Louis could get a word out, Justine appeared.

“If you’ll excuse me for just a moment.” Justine said in an apologetic tone as she stepped passed Mario, giving Louis a death glare and with the door shut behind them she rounds on him, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Have you lost your mind?”

“I’m sorry, I really need to talk to you.” Louis tried to get across that it was something important but she wasn’t having it.

“It can wait until later.” Justine snapped lowly before turning on her heel and marching back into the room, shutting the door in Louis’ face.

Groaning, Louis leaned up against the wall in the hallway. He doesn’t know how much time passes as he tries to think of what to do before the door is suddenly being opened and Justine is strutting out. Quickly, Louis followed after her.

“Did everything okay?” He inquired, surprised Justine hadn’t come out more livid than ever. “I mean, are you okay?”

“Heaven’s you really have lost your mind.” Justine rolled her eyes, pressing the button for the lift.

“I was just wondering if there was anything I could do?” Louis questioned as the lift arrived.

Justine stepped into the lift and turned to face him, “Yes there is, your job.”

And with that the lift doors slid shut, taking Justine up to their floor.

That evening, Louis stood outside the theater that the party they’re attending is being held in. He’s been placed outside with a few other workers, monitoring who is arriving and instructing them where to go. He’s dressed to perfection thanks to Zayn, as always, and gets a surprising number of compliments on his outfit. As the number of arrivals began to dwindle, Louis stepped away from the others and pulled out his phone, dialing his mother’s phone.

“Hello?” She answered, voice ridden with sleep.

“Shit, sorry, I forgot it was late over there.” Louis groaned, remembering the time difference and that it was midnight in London.

“That’s alright love, is something the matter?” She inquired.

“No… I just wanted to call and find out how you were doing and let you know I’m coming to see you as soon as I’m back from New York.” Louis responded, scuffing his shoe on the concrete then grimacing since they were Louboutin’s.

“I’m doing alright, the hospital beds are dreadfully uncomfortable but they’re talking about releasing me tomorrow or the next day.” Jay explained as she shuffled around on the bed. “I’ll be home by the time you arrive.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy.” Louis sighed, feeling bad for not having answered Dan’s call when he first tried to reach him.

“You always are these days.” Jay spoke, her tone a bit put out and quiet. “Dan called Harry to let him know when he couldn’t get a hold of you. Imagine our surprise when we find out you and Harry have broken up. What even Louis…”

“He wanted me to quit my job… he was pissed about some things.” Louis replied, in no mood to talk about Harry and the lack of support he had received from him. “It wasn’t working out anymore.”

“Oh Lou…” Jay responded, pity in her voice.

“I have to go. I’ll see you when I get back.” Louis spoke before she could say anything more. “Love you.”

“I love you too dove.” Jay replied quietly and then hung up.

Louis hurried into the theater which had been decorated fantastically for the party. He spotted Justine immediately, greeting guests and making short conversation with some as she always did with a smile on her face, completely composed. Instead of going to join her like he usually would, Louis made his way around the entire room… checking flower arrangements, checking seating, and in general making sure the guests were happy.

He spotted Cole about midway around the room. The older man lifted his glass to him with a smirk but Louis simply gave him a disgusted look and continued on with what he was doing. Eventually he migrated back to the table where Justine would be sitting and joined Zayn. Not long after he sat down, Justine joined them, motioning for Zayn to go up to the stage.

Zayn tapped his fork lightly on his wine glass near the microphone to gain everybody’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you one of the most elegant women to ever walk on this planet… Justine Clover.” Zayn introduced as Justine stood with a bright smile and made her way up.

Zayn helped her onto the stage then returned to his seat next to Louis. He was radiating excitement. Justine was set to announce Devan Fexter’s partner in her speech.

“Thank you everyone for attending tonight. I first wanted to congratulate Devan on his new line, it is nothing short of fabulous.” Justine began as the crowd settled. “But before I tell you in detail how much I love Devan Fexter, I want to say a few words. Tonight is not just an important night for me, for Prestige, and for Devan, but an important day for someone else in this room…”

Louis looked over at Zayn and nudged him lightly with his elbow, giving him a beaming smile. Zayn returned the smile, practically vibrating with excitement by now. Looking over to where he knew Cole was sitting, he frowned slightly when he saw Maggie Holt sitting next to him.

“I have the privilege of announcing who will be partnering with Devan Fexter in the new expansion of his line.” Justine spoke, looking out at the crowd. “And that person is…”

_-FLASHBACK-_

_“Justine, there is something I’d like to discuss with you.” Mario said as Justine sat down for their morning breakfast meeting._

_Before he could utter another word, Justine reached into her Hermes portfolio and pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table._

_“What is this?” Mario inquired, looking down at the paper._

_Justine placed one of her perfectly manicured fingers on the paper and pushed it over to him as she spoke, “It’s a list.”_

_Mario frowned slightly, picking up the paper and looking it over._

_“As you know, I have an open invitation from every other fashion magazine in the world… Elle, Vogue, Harper’s, French Runway… And if for whatever reason I had to leave Prestige…” Justine pointed at the paper as she spoke, “These are all the designers that have said they will give me the first look at all of their new collections. This is the list of all the photographers that will book time with me first and these are the top models that have said they will do the same.”_

_Mario looked up at Justine and found her staring back at him with a very cynical yet somehow kind smile._

_“You know how I feel about Prestige. I fully intend to stay there as long as you’ll have me. My intention is to never use that list.” Justine continued on, not breaking their eye contact. “But I do have it. Now… you had something you wanted to discuss?”_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

“Maggie Holt!” Justine announced and the guests began to clap as Maggie stood up to go join Justine on stage.

Louis clapped along with them so he didn’t seem rude. Glancing over at Zayn he found the other man clapping as well with a smile on his face, but his eye portrayed nothing but hurt and betrayal. He chooses not to ask if he’s okay right then, deciding to wait until there are less people listening.

“And now to the business at hand, a celebration of one of my favorite designers, Devan Fexter!” Justine concluded her small speech as everyone clapped and cheered for Devan and Maggie.

The party fired back up; people chatted with each other and danced to the music playing. Louis wandered around until he found Zayn, standing off in the corner with his wine glass.

“Hey.” Louis said, coming to stand next to him. “I’m really sorry about the promotion…”

“It’s fine. Not my time I guess.” Zayn responded, looking down at his glass with pursed lips.

“But you said that was like your dream job…” Louis replied, giving him a confused look.

“She’s given me everything I have, Lou. When it’s time, she’ll pay me back.” Zayn stated, sounding more convinced than he looked.

“You sure about that?” Louis inquired softly.

“No.” Zayn murmured, looking over at him, “But don’t we all hope for the best?”

With that, the raven haired man walked away, joining the rest of the party and searching for more wine. Sighing heavily, Louis looked around the room at all of the important and less important people of the fashion world. Eventually he spotted Cole, who was nursing a drinks and looking like a cross between pissed off and confused. Smiling to himself, Louis walked over to him, his own cocktail glass in his hand.

“Don’t feel so bad, Cole.” Louis approached the older man with a sweet smile, “Everybody washes up on the rocky shores of Justine Clover eventually, right?”

“So I’ve heard.” Cole responded, looking Louis over.

Louis stared back, his gaze level. He’s so done with this douche bag. He can’t even believe he let himself get caught up in this cocky son of a bitch.

“Better luck next time.” Louis stated, a smirk pulling at his lips as he crossed one arm over his chest and popped his hip slightly.

“Louis…” Cole tried, pulling a charming smile and trying to reel the younger man back in.

“That is all.” Louis replied then turned on his heel to walk away and nearly ran into Justine.

“I’m ready to leave.” Justine informed him.

“Of course.” Louis nodded, following her through the crowd and never looking back at Cole.

They walked out of the theater and down the steps to the car that was waiting to take them to the next fashion show. The driver opened the door and helped Justine in before closing it and Louis climbed in on the other side. They took off down the street.

“You knew what they were planning.” Justine stated the obvious, knowing it was what Louis had been so desperate to talk to her about.

Louis nodded his head, looking over at her, meeting her eyes.

“Cole had to brag about it of course, predictable.” She huffed, rolling her eyes with distaste, “And you thought I didn’t know…”

“No, I didn’t.” Louis agreed with her and is surprised when she chuckles.

“You think that’s the first time I’ve had to stand up for myself? Many people want my job. I, however, will not let them have it until I’m good and ready to leave.” Justine said, confidence lacing her voice. “I was impressed with you though, you tried very hard to warn me. And in addition, you continued doing your job.”

“I didn’t want them to have an opportunity to embarrass you.” Louis responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. “It seemed like they were going behind your back and were just going to drop the bomb during the party.”

“You know…” Justine spoke, as though she hadn’t even heard what he said as she looked out the window, New York flying by, “I never thought I’d say this, but I see a lot of myself in you. Your sharpness, your focus, your ability to see a move or two ahead. And perhaps more than anything, your dedication.”

“Thank you, Justine.” Louis replied, feeling somewhat proud of her words and happy she finally acknowledged how hard he worked.

“Your mother was ill and yet you made the decision to stay here and help me… help Prestige. That’s very admirable.” Justine stated, still looking out the window.

“How…?” Louis began to question, having not mentioned his mother to Justine.

“Zayn informed me.” Justine replied simply. “You did the right thing, it’s exactly what I would’ve done at your age. Not everyone can do that, push their feelings aside.”

Outside, they were pulling up to the location of the fashion show. Paparazzi were swarming the place as celebrities made their way in.

“The more powerful you get, the more you’ll be judged and scrutinized on display. You’ll miss things… holidays, sunsets, moments with your friends and family. Some people in life will never accept it, they will never support you and your priorities.” Justine spoke, finally looking over at him, “Not everyone can withstand that, today you proved that you can. You proved that you could do this job, you could be like me. You showed that you can sacrifice the things that need to be sacrificed.”

“But what if I can’t?” Louis frowned, meeting her eyes, “What if that’s not what I want? I could never do what you did to Zayn...”

“Zayn understands why I do things. I made the right decision. I made the decision that would keep me in my current position and would be beneficial to the company.” Justine responded, her voice clipped, then she offered Louis a smile that made him feel like he was making a deal with the devil, “And besides Louis, you did the exact same thing to Eleanor when you decided you would come here with me.”

“That’s not the same!” Louis protested as the car came to a stop. “You gave me no choice but to come!”

“Oh come off of it Louis.” Justine rolled her eyes, “We all have a choice. You chose to come to New York even though you knew it was Eleanor’s dream. You made that decision, I did not force you to come. As I recall, I gave you a choice and you made the choice that benefited you. Everybody wants to be me, Louis, and you made the choice that got you closer to being there.”

With that, Justine opened the car door and climbed out, instantly greeted by the shouts of the paparazzi. Louis remained in the car, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked around the interior rather wild eyed. Justine’s words were screaming in his mind. He had taken away Eleanor’s opportunity. He could’ve said no, sure he would’ve been fired, but he could’ve said no.

The realization hits him like a school bus.

Opening the car door, Louis stepped out of the car and looked around him. New York is busy everywhere he looks. Cars. Buses. People. He can feel some of the paparazzi staring at him, maybe ever snapping a few pictures of him because he got out of Justine’s car. He’s never really gotten used to the lights and in that moment he realizes… he doesn’t really want to.

Turning on his heel, Louis walked away from the car and away from the building, away from the steps that Justine was making her way up. He doesn’t stop and he doesn’t look back he just walks. It doesn’t take but a minute for his cell phone to start ringing and it’s no surprise that Justine’s name is flashing across the screen. For the first time ever, Louis declines the call before promptly switching off his phone. Coming to a halt on the side of the road, he hails a taxi and gives him to the name of the hotel.

When he finally arrives at the hotel and gets into his room, the first thing he does is grab the laptop he had been given for work. He went directly to the airline site and changed his flight, snatching the last available seat on a plane that leaves in three hours to London. Closing the computer, he quickly packed up all his things, double checking to make sure he had everything. With a final look at the fancy hotel room, Louis headed out, back down to the lobby where the Uber he ordered was waiting for him.

-_-

It’s the middle of the day when he arrives in London. It’s wet, dreary, and cold.

Grabbing his luggage, Louis made his way outside after getting a cheap rental car and headed off to his mother’s house. Her car is in the driveway, Dan’s is gone since he’s at work, and the girls are all in school. Walking up the steps to the small two-story house, he knocked on the door and waited. When it opens, revealing his mother, Louis simply breaks down and collapses in her arms.

“Oh sweetheart.” Jay cooed, holding the back of his head with one hand while the other rubbed his back.

“M’ sorry.” Louis’ voice cracked as he spoke, “I’ve been such a rubbish person.”

“Is that what you’re apologizing for?” Jay inquired, pulling him into the house so she could shut the door.

Louis nodded against her shoulder, sniffling as she hugged him tighter.

“It’s alright dear, all’s forgiven.” She said, leading him into the living room. “How about I make some tea and we can talk?”

“I can do it…” Louis started, pulling away from her.

“Nonsense.” Jay shook her head, urging him towards the sofa, “I’m not invalid or anything. They just said to take it easy, not to stop living completely.”

Nodding, Louis sat down on the sofa and waited patiently for his mother to return with their tea. He briefly considered pulling out his phone and turning it on, but he knew chances were there would be numerous calls, texts, and voicemails from Justine and others from Prestige and he really didn’t want to deal with that quite yet. So he left his phone in his pocket and fiddled with the hem of the sweater he was wearing, Gucci since it was the only one he’d had with him. When Jay returned to the room, she handed him his cup before sitting down on the other end of the sofa, making herself comfortable.

“Alright, I’m all ears, what happened?” She inquired, staring at him expectantly.

So he explains it all. From starting the job at Prestige, to feeling so far beneath everyone else working there, to deciding to change his look, to basically becoming Justine’s righthand man. He told her about the New York, how Eleanor was supposed to go and how he took her spot. He explained what happened with Zayn and Cole and what Justine had told him. In the end, it all made him realize how horrible he had become. It made him realize just how many times he blew off his friends, his family… Harry. Working for Prestige and changing to fit in had ruined his life.

“You know Lou,” Jay spoke after a beat of silence, “I’ve always encouraged you and your sisters to just be yourselves and never change to fit in. All you ever accomplish is becoming someone you’re really not, someone you’re not happy with, and even then there will always be something not right with you, something else you need to improve based on everyone else’s opinion.”

“I know, now especially I know.” Louis replied, staring down at his lap, “I always felt like I needed the next best thing after I changed my clothes. I just wanted to fit in with the rest of them so I wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb and I wanted Justine’s approval.”

“You don’t need anyone’s approval, Lou. All you need to do is be yourself. You’re wonderful just the way you are.” Jay smiled softly at her first born, reaching out to squeeze his knee. “And I’m not saying that just because I’m your mum.”

“Thanks.” Louis returned her smile, downing the rest of what was left in his cup. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Of course not.” Jay shook her head, “You never need to ask.”

The next morning, Louis said goodbye to his family before climbing into his rental car and heading back to the rental agency to return it. He had called up Niall before he left his mother’s and asked the blonde to meet him at the agency. Niall had agreed easily enough, though his tone made it clear he was still not happy with Louis.

“Sorry the town car is in the shop.” Niall teased when Louis approached him and his older model Subaru.

“Asshole.” Louis rolled his eyes, placing his suitcase into the trunk of the car before turning around and giving the other lad a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too mate.” Niall sighed, patting Louis’ back, “We better get going if you want to beat Harry to the cafe. I told him to meet me there are twelve.”

With a nod, Louis climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle while Niall got in the drivers seat and they headed off to Louis’ flat so he could change, not wanting to meet Harry in the expensive clothes he was wearing.

“I’m sorry for everything.” Louis commented as they began to drive. “Some things happened on the trip that made me realize I’ve been a rotten friend and person in general.”

“Yeah? Amber told me about that dude from the art show.” Niall replied, glancing over at Louis, “Something happen there?”

“Yeah.” Louis coughed awkwardly, “We didn’t um… ya know, but other things happened and turns out he’s a piece of shit. He was trying to go behind Justine’s back and take over Prestige with another editor. Among other things, it was something that made me realize what an ass I’d been to all of you, especially Harry.”

“Well, I forgive you, but don’t you ever pull this shit again.” Niall reached over and shoved him, “And as for Harry… mate, you’re just going to have to explain everything and then see what happens. You really fucked him up.”

“I fucked me up in the process.” Louis responded quietly, looking out the window, “Hopefully we can work it out.”

Niall dropped Louis off at his flat and waved goodbye to him as the other man headed in, pulling his luggage behind him. In the flat, Louis stripped off his expensive clothes and walked over to the dresser that was a lot emptier since Harry’s things no longer occupied the space. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a sweater that was Harry’s which he had snitched a long time ago and kept in his drawer. Pulling it over his head, Louis hugged himself for a moment, loving the feeling of the soft material against his skin.

After shoving his feet into some shoes and grabbing his wallet, he headed out of the flat and towards the cafe he was meeting Harry, not that Harry knew that. As he walked into the cafe he looked around and didn’t spot Harry anywhere, sighing with relief, Louis walked over and sat down at one of the booths so he could watched the door. Not even ten minutes later, the door opened and in walked Harry. His hair was pulled up in a bun and he was wearing his standard skin tight black skinnies with a University of London sweatshirt pulled over his chest.

Louis stood up as soon as the older man entered the cafe, catching his attention. Everything in the room seem to freeze as their eyes met. Harry didn’t seem to believe that Louis was actually standing there and that Niall was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, Harry made his way over to where Louis stood, confusion and hesitancy written all over his face.

“Hi.” Louis spoke quietly, finding it difficult to find his voice.

“Hi. I thought you were in New York?” Harry responded, taking in how Louis looked… more like the old Louis, the one he fell in love with.

“I was, I um, I just got back yesterday.” Louis replied, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Gonna be doing some job applications and hopefully get some interviews. Can’t say I’m expecting too much, Justine will probably blacklist me.”

“Why, what did you do? Was her coffee not hot enough? Or maybe a garnish on her food was out of place?” Harry inquired, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling the same anger he always felt when the witch of a woman was brought up.

“I walked out on her. I left her standing by herself on the steps and didn’t answer her calls, turned off my phone.” Louis answered, giving a small shrug, “I quit to put it simply.”

“Oh…” Harry muttered, moving to slide into the booth while Louis slowly took the other side, “Why?”

“Because I turned into a damn asshole.” Louis answered and sighed heavily when he met Harry’s eyes, there was a lot of pain and anger in his green orbs. “Look… I thought about this the entire flight home and I tried to plan what I was going to say to you. And there’s so much to say, I just don’t know how.”

“Well…” Harry responded, leaning back, “How about you start from the beginning?”

“Alright.” Louis nodded, taking a deep breath and a drink from the glass of water that had been placed before him, “So… When I started working at Prestige, everybody there acted like they were better than me. All of them wore super expensive clothes and their hair was always perfectly styled, compared to them I was a mess. Justine hardly gave me the time of day, she didn’t even bother learning my name for quite some time. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but it drove me to change my appearance, I wanted to fit in with everyone else at Prestige. I knew it would be easier to work there if I dressed like everyone else, so I did. Zayn gave me the clothes and showed me how to style them.

He paused briefly to take another drink then continued on.

“After that, things did change… people didn’t look down on me so much, hell they even complimented me when they saw me. Justine finally learned my name, I thought that was a huge progress. Eventually she even came to trust me enough to deliver the book to her home. The more time I spent around her and everyone there the more I began to act like them. I was with those people most of the day, six days a week. Anyways, even though I wasn’t moving up in the company it felt like I was. There was this guy…” Louis started and saw Harry tense up, “I met him because of an errand I had to run for Justine. I didn’t pay him any attention, I knew he was flirting but I wasn’t interested, I had you. We bumped into each other a couple times. Every time was the same, him flirting and me not taking interest. Justine told me she wanted me to go to New York with her instead of Eleanor… told me I either went or I was fired, so I went. Eleanor was furious but I wanted to keep my job plus it made me feel important. She wanted me to go, it felt huge. I ran into Cole, that’s the guy, at Amber’s art show… He asked if I was going to New York and I said yes, we chatted very briefly and he hinted at me spending the night with him, I told him no. Amber saw him kiss my hand and drew conclusions… I tried to set her straight and that’s when we had are spat and broke up.”

Harry was still tense sitting opposite to him, his fingers were digging into his arm. Nevertheless, Louis pressed on, wanting to get it all out before Harry made any comments.

“So I went to New York, did my job. I ended up running into Cole and he asked me to dinner, I said yes… he was a smooth talker and I didn’t have you anymore. I never regretted anything more other than not seeing it all before so none of this ever happened, so we never ended.” Louis sighed heavily, shaking his head, “I was tipsy, we hooked up… like we didn’t… but other things happened and then I found out he was trying to go behind Justine’s back, take her out of the picture. He was such an asshole. Zayn was supposed to get this great new position and Justine gave it to the woman that was supposed to take her spot, Justine had it all planned and it meant backstabbing Zayn to save her own ass. Later after the party she said I reminded her of her… She knew about mum having the mini stroke and she said she admired that I could box up my emotions and not let them control me… Told me that I could be her, that I could sacrifice time with family and friends and make it… And I realized in the car that I didn’t want to be her. I didn’t want to lose my family and friends. I didn’t want that life. So, I left. I got out of the car at the fashion show and I walked the other way. I ignored her call, I turned my phone off. I booked a flight home and now here I am.”

“Is that it?” Harry questioned, remaining in the position he was in, leaning back in the booth.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry… I’m so fucking sorry.” Louis whispered, feeling his eyes burn slightly, “I’ll never be able to say it enough, but I just need you to know how sorry I am… even if we can’t work things out… I just need you to know that.”

Leaning forward, Harry rested his elbows on the table. He studied Louis for a few minutes. The younger man feeling slightly awkward under Harry’s gaze but unable to look away from him.

“I know you are.” Harry eventually spoke, a sad glint in his eyes, “I just don’t understand how it was so easy for you to let us go… We saw each other less and less and things grew more and more tense between us… but you didn’t do anything. I tried to… I gave you so many chances. I thought maybe you’d feel the strain and realize what was happening but you kept right on with being a puppet.”

“I felt like you just didn’t support me.” Louis whispered in response, feeling horrible, “You always brought up me quitting… you really wanted me to quit, but I didn’t want to be a quitter, I just wanted to stick it out for a year and then move on to something better.”

“Louis I did support you… but you were miserable and then you started changing. I tried to be supportive, but you were becoming somebody I didn’t know.” Harry responded, leaning forward some more and lowering his voice so nobody else could hear him. “You were up before the sun and spent all day at the office. You came home exhausted and then did it all again the next day, six days a week. I didn’t like seeing you like that Louis, that’s why I basically stopped supporting that job… you were unhappy and she was horrible to you, tearing you down constantly. You didn’t deserve that, yet you let yourself be walked all over.”

“I know.” Louis bit his lip, “I just didn’t want to give up, they said with that job for just a year it would basically secure any job I wanted…”

“But was it worth your happiness? Was it worth becoming someone you’re not?” Harry inquired, then paused before adding, “Was it worth us?”

Louis shook his head, unable to find his voice to answer as his eyes clouded with tears. With a soft sigh, Harry reached out, placing his hands palm up on the table. Hesitantly, Louis placed his hands in Harry’s and felt the older man squeeze them.

“Lou, all I wanted was for you to be happy, I would have stood behind you through anything if it made you happy… but that didn’t. Maybe you thought it did for a little bit, but I think you know more than anything you were miserable.” Harry spoke gently, his thumbs rubbing softly over the sides of Louis’ hand.

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“I know.” Harry gave him a tight smile, keeping their hands together, he moved around to Louis side of the booth and wrapped an arm around him, “Don’t cry, you know I hate that.”

Louis let out a choked off laugh as he pressed his face to Harry’s neck, setting their joined hands in his lap. It felt like the best thing in the world, sitting in a booth at a small cafe with Harry’s arm wrapped around him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the warm, comforting scent of the green eyed man's cologne.

They stayed that way until Louis had calmed down and pulled away from Harry. Grabbing a napkin off the table, he wiped his eyes and nose before reaching for his water glass.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, I need to find a new job…” Louis began then stopped, remembering Harry’s interview. “Your interview! How did that go?”

“It went really well, I actually start next week.” Harry chuckled, removing his arm from Louis’ shoulders.

“Really? That’s fantastic H!” Louis exclaimed, offering Harry a smile.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited.” Harry nodded. “I just got all my stuff moved into my new place in Manchester, today’s actually my last day here in London.”

“Oh.” Louis’ mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ at the news.

“Do you really think it’ll be that hard for you to get a job?” Harry questioned, moving back to his side of the booth and picking at the chips on the plate the waitress had brought them randomly. “I mean I know you only worked at Prestige for, what, six and a half months or so, but surely that counts for something?”

“You don’t know her, Harry, she’ll probably ruin me for walking out on her.” Louis sighed, reaching for some chips as well. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Hey, we’ll figure it out.” Harry offered him a small smile, reaching across the table to squeeze the arm Louis had resting on it, “Just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean I won’t help you.”

“Thank, H.” Louis responded, feeling lighter than he had in months.

-_-

Harry had left the following morning for Manchester, leaving behind the address to his new flat. Louis had been there to see him off with Liam and Niall, their girlfriends having been at work. Once Harry had left, Louis had joined the two others for a quick lunch before retiring to his flat. As small as it was, it felt huge without all of Harry’s things. He hadn’t spent hardly any time in the flat since Harry had packed up and moved out. Of course he found himself missing the older lad and his things.

Within a week of returning from New York, Louis had applied for a number of jobs and scheduled three interviews. He’d told Harry about the interviews and the small companies they were for. None of them compared to the pay he had received at Prestige, but he didn’t figure he could be picky. When he had finally turned his phone one, there had been a ton of texts, voicemails, and missed calls from Justine, Zayn, and Eleanor. He called Justine first, informing her he was definitely not coming back to Prestige… it had gone fairly good if you considered being hung up on good. Next he had called Eleanor and apologized for taking her spot in New York and telling her he wasn’t cut out for the job, that she was and she’d get back to the top. Last he called Zayn, asking what he should do with the clothes and Zayn’s response had been to keep them or give them away, whichever he wanted.

So now Louis was standing at his third interview dressed in a suit he had purchased from topman before he had worked at Prestige, bouncing his leg as he waited. The two other interviews hadn’t gone very well. They’d seen he’d been an assistant to Justine and nearly scoffed, apparently not everyone thought too highly of the fashion editor. They gave him time to talk but in the end both had turned out the same, they simply didn’t want to hire someone that had worked at Prestige knowing the people had a reputation for being snotty and entitled. So he let himself hope that the third one would be the charm and he’d walk out with a job.

Apparently, it wasn’t meant to be.

They had liked him well enough but supposedly somebody else was more qualified for the job. Working at a fashion magazine as an assistant clearly didn’t give you the know how to be a journalist, whether or not your boss was Justine Clover and despite their respect for her.

Pulling out his phone once he was in the taxi heading back to the flat, he sent a reply to the text Harry had sent him just before the interview.

_**-Harry: Let me know how the interview goes, good luck-** _

_-Louis: No luck. Someone else was more qualified-_

Leaning back in the seat, Louis tilted his head back so it rested on the headrest and sighed heavily. None of the other companies he had applied to had gotten in touch with him. He had saved up some money from working at Prestige but it wouldn’t last forever, if he didn’t get a job, he’d lose the flat within a few months.

_**-Harry: I’m sorry, Lou. Are you busy this weekend?-** _

_-Louis: Just wasn’t meant to be I guess. No, why?-_

_**-Harry: Come to Manchester, you can relax for the weekend and see my new place.-** _

_-Louis: I suppose I can swing that. When should I come?-_

_**-Harry: Friday night, I’m normally home by eleven.-** _

_-Louis: Alright, I’ll see you then.-_

-_-

On Friday, Louis found himself on a train to Manchester. For two hours he listened to music and watched lights go by. When he arrived at Harry’s flat complex it was eleven thirty and the light above Harry’s door was on. Knocking, he waited until Harry pulled the door open and let him step inside.

“How was the train ride?” Harry questioned as Louis toed off his shoes and set his backpack down so he could take off the sweatshirt he had been wearing.

“It was alright, as good as any train ride I suppose.” Louis answered, picking up the backpack again and following Harry further into the flat, “This is really nice, bigger than the one in London.”

“Yeah, it’s not quite as pricey here so I managed two bedrooms.” Harry said, leading Louis down to the second bedroom and opening the door, motioning for him to go. “You can sleep in here.”

“Thanks.” Louis replied, looking around the room, decorated simply as he expected.

“I know it’s late but did you want anything to eat? I have some leftover pizza in the fridge.” Harry asked when they returned to the living room.

“That actually sounds really good.” Louis responded.

“I’ll toss a couple slices in the toaster for you.” Harry chuckled, heading off to the kitchen.

Louis remained in the living room, making himself comfortable on the sofa. Soon Harry returned with two cups of tea in his hands, handing one of them over to Louis. While the pizza heated up, they chatted about his interviews and how they hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped. Harry told him about the restaurant he was working for, making him promise to come in on Monday before he left back to London. He agrees easily when he’s promised a free meal because he knows Harry is an amazing chef, he could never turn that down.

On Saturday, Louis explored Manchester some while Harry was off working the morning shift at the restaurant and then met up with him so they could hang out. Harry had already established a few favorite spots in the city even though he’d been there such a short amount of time. So he takes Louis to his favorite cafe just a few streets down from where he works and takes him over to his favorite park, one with a pond with ducks swimming about.

The weekend is relaxing and a nice break from searching for a job and thinking about how much he might’ve screwed up his life by quitting Prestige.

When Monday rolls around, Harry makes breakfast for them before they head out to roam around for a bit. Harry’s shift is the dinner shift so he doesn’t have to be at work until three o’clock to begin preparing some of the food. Before he leaves, he instructs Louis to wear the suit he’d gotten for him the day prior, claiming if Louis was going to dine at the restaurant he needed proper attire since it was an upscale place. It was just a simple navy color suit and Louis finds himself pointing out all it’s flaws mentally, having been around and wearing expensive suits for the past couple of months. He wears the suit though because it’s all he has and does as Harry instructed, showing up at the restaurant at four o’clock on the dot.

The place doesn’t open for dinner until five so Harry let’s him in and guides him over to where an impeccably dressed man is sitting, nursing a glass of wine.

“James,” Harry spoke as they approached, earning the mans attention, “This is Louis, the one I was telling you about. Lou, this is James Corden, president of Corden & Rose.”

“Holy shit…” Louis whispered, extending his hand to man to shake, “I mean, wow, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.” James shook his hand then motioned for him to sit down, “Take a seat, Louis, I believe we have something to discuss.”

Glancing over at Harry with a small frown, Louis sat down across from the man when Harry jerked his head towards the seat.

“I’ll bring out some bread.” Harry commented and then wandered off.

“So, Louis, Harry tells me you’re looking for a job.” James began, stroking his barely there beard.

“Yes, I am.” Louis confirmed, still completely confused as to what was going on.

“Tell me about your last job, who did you work for again?” James inquired.

“Um, Prestige Magazine, Justine Clover was my boss, I was her assistant.” Louis answered and the man nodded.

“Have you ever considered working for a fashion magazine, prior to that job? Perhaps as a writer and not some assistant?” James asked, giving Harry a small smile when he returned with a basket of fresh, piping hot bread.

“No, I just was always interested in writing articles and doing reports on things, but I never considered the fashion industry.” Louis replied honestly, reaching for a roll.

“I see. Well, as you may be aware since you worked at Prestige, I own Vogue, their number one competitor.” James informed him, it was a fact Louis was indeed aware of.

“Yes sir, I’m aware.” Louis responded.

“Good. Harry brought it to my attention that you were looking for a job and made mention of you working for Prestige and having quit. Dare I ask why?” James asked, Harry having not told him why Louis quit.

“I was becoming somebody I wasn’t. I was ignoring my friends and family and placing my job before everything and everyone. It ruined my relationship with…” Louis paused, unsure if he should mention having been in a relationship with Harry.

“With Harry… yes I know, do continue…” James waved his hand.

“Yes, with Harry and it ruined my friendships. A couple of things made me realize I was becoming somebody I did not want to be, so I quit.” Louis finished, picking a piece of bread off and popping it in his mouth.

“And if you were writing and had more freedom, would you consider working for a fashion magazine?” James inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the younger man.

“I think I would. I learned a great deal while working at Prestige. Justine actually used to make me go fetch things from the showrooms and trust I’d bring back what she wanted without details. I also accompanied her to a number of collection first looks. I’d been working there nearly seven months, I could review outfits and make decisions almost as well as her.” Louis explained with a small shrug, “I didn’t mind it, it was quite fun at times.”

“Good, good.” James nodded then leaned forward, “Well, Louis, it just so happens that I am searching for a new assistant editor and I think you are the most qualified person I’ve chatted with. I’d like to offer you the job.”

“W-What?” Louis stuttered, looking at him in disbelief.

“A job, working at Vogue. I’ve been searching for an assistant editor. I know it’s not exactly writing articles, but it’s a new start and it could very well lead to you being one of our writers.” James laughed at Louis’ face, “So, what do you say? Would you like to be the new assistant editor at Vogue?”

“Yes.” Louis responded, a grin so big it hurt his cheeks spreading across his face.

He couldn’t turn down the offer. The president of Corden & Rose and owner of Vogue was asking him to come work as an assistant editor, just one step below editor-in-chief. Sure he never imagined himself working in the fashion industry, but working at Prestige had opened his mind a bit.

“Excellent! I’ll be back in London at the end of the week. You can come by my office on Friday at twelve and we’ll get all the details worked out.” James stated, handing Louis a business card with the company address on it. “I look forward to you joining our team.”

“Thank you Sir.” Louis stood up from his chair and offered his hand to James.

The older man shook it with a kind smile and then waved Louis off, sensing he wanted to go see Harry. Louis hurried off towards the kitchen, ignoring the outraged cry of a waiter that had just arrived when he entered.

“Harry Edward Styles.” Louis called out as he marched towards the taller man.

Harry turned from what he was doing, spotting Louis coming towards him. He offered him a smile and it grew as he saw Louis trying not to smile. Louis jogged the last ten feet and threw himself at the older lad, causing Harry to let out a breathless laugh. Harry caught him easily, wrapping his arms around Louis’ slender waist as the shorter man’s arms went around him neck.

“You’re quite possibly the most amazing person in the entire world.” Louis muttered into Harry’s neck, breathing in his cologne.

“I try.” Harry responded, pressing his nose into Louis’ soft hair.

“Thank you so much for that. I didn’t know what I was going to do and then you just took care of everything.” Louis said, hugging him tighter, not wanting to let go. “How did you manage that?”

“He’s come to the restaurant everyday since he got here last week, manager told me it’s his favorite place to eat. I didn’t know who he was at first but Bryan, my boss, told me who he was and I thought about you and your need for a job. I figured what could it hurt to ask?” Harry explained, pulling away from Louis, but keeping him at arms length. “So, I just asked if they were looking to hire an amazing individual that would work hard and benefit the company.”

“Thanks for the added pressure…” Louis chuckled earning a small shrug from Harry.

“Anyways, he said they were and if I could get you here within the week then he would meet with you to chat. Clearly he liked you since you got the job.” Harry finished with a smug little smile.

“You’re the best.” Louis commented quietly, reaching out to brush his thumb over Harry’s cheek, “I really am a fuck up.”

Harry frowned, “Why do you say that?”

“Because, I used to have the most amazing person in the world to fall asleep and wake up next to and I ruined it. The best thing in my life was always laying right beside me and I don’t have that anymore.” Louis replied, eyes flitting over Harry’s face, taking in his strong features.

“Lou…” Harry murmured, taking Louis’ hand in his and using his free hand to fix Louis’ fringe before stroking his fingers gently over his cheek, “You of all people should know, a story might seem like it’s going to have a sad ending but that doesn’t mean it does.”

Louis leaned into Harry’s touch, soaking in his words. Was there hope for them? Would life bring them back to the same city they fell in love in instead of living hours apart? Was there a chance that one day they would get back together and live happily ever after? Would they still get to grow old together and have a family together just like they dreamed about? Was this the beginning of the healing process and the start of the next chapter in their lives?

The answer?

Definitely, yes.

_** EPILOGUE - 5 Years Later (Harry is 31, Louis is 29) ** _

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis called out as he entered the house and hung his jacket up, dropping his keys in the dish.

“Living room!” Harry responded followed by a giggle that Louis quickly identified as their daughter.

“How’s my favorite girl in the whole wide world?” Louis inquired as he walked into the room and over to their one and a half year old daughter, stealing her away from his husband, “How’s my little cub? Hm? How’s my baby today? Has papa been treating you right?”

Harry laughed quietly as he watched Louis press a bunch of kisses to Kaylie’s face. She giggled and her little hands held onto Louis’ cheeks.

About six months after Louis had accepted a job at Vogue, he and Harry had started dating again. With Louis back to his regular self, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to resist him for very long. He’d never fallen out of love with Louis, he had simply hated who he had become working for Prestige. After cutting ties with that job however, Louis began acting like the person Harry had fallen in love with all those years ago. He managed to wait six months before asking the younger man back out and it had resulted in Harry having his arms full of Louis dressed in an oversized sweater.

From that point they dated for two years before getting engaged and getting married the following year. A year after they wed, they’d met a lovely young woman who became their surrogate and resulted in Kaylie Grace Styles. Kaylie was their pride and joy, they couldn’t have asked for a more perfect baby. Her eyes were like sapphires and the bit of hair she had was a lovely honey brown. She giggled and gurgled more than she cried it seemed, except when she was hungry, you would think the world was ending then. But overall she was a genuinely happy baby and she had them wrapped around her finger before she was even born.

“Hey love.” Louis greeted, sitting down on the sofa next to Harry, placing Kaylie in his lap so she was leaning back against his chest.

“Hey, good day at work?” Harry questioned, leaning in to kiss his husband, hand coming over to caress his cheek as he did.

“Excellent day. Lots of new stuff coming in for spring.” Louis responded, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and letting Kaylie play with his fingers.

Louis was now editor-in-chief at Vogue, having been promoted to the position when the current one at the time decided to retire to a smaller company. James had questioned whether or not Louis wanted the job and Louis had jumped at the opportunity. It had meant more work of course, but it also meant a lot more money coming into the house. Harry’s job at a high class restaurant in London, where he started working not long after they began dating again, as their lead chef brought in a substantial amount, but with plans to one day have a family, the extra money had allowed them to save up. The end result was a beautiful home on a lovely piece of property where they could grow a family.

-_-

Later that night, after Kaylie had been placed in her crib, Louis joined Harry in their bedroom. He smiled happily at his husband who was already awaiting him in bed as he pulled off his t-shirt and shucked off his pants. Crawling up onto the large bed, Louis settled next to Harry, cuddling into his side and placing a hand on his bare chest.

“Evening shift tomorrow?” Louis inquired, tilting his head up so he could look at Harry.

“Yeah, don’t have to be there until three.” Harry replied, getting a hand on Louis’ hip and gently gliding his fingers up and down his side.

“Good I don’t have to be in until nine.” Louis smiled, hooking his leg of Harry’s hips and pressing against him.

“Kaylie down for the night?” Harry questioned, pulling his husband on top of him, grasping his hips.

“Sleeping soundly with her teddy bear.” Louis answered, getting a hand in Harry’s curls while the other came to rest on his collarbone as he leaned in closer, brushing their noses together.

“Good. Been wanting a piece of you for a couple days now.” Harry smirked before pulling Louis’ head down so their lips could collide.

After Kaylie arrived and Louis had gotten his promotion, their sex lives had slowed down a bit. It wasn’t totally dead but they didn’t get as many nights in bed together where they weren’t both exhausted, needed to get up early, or needed to tend to Kaylie during the night. They wouldn’t change any of it, but it was really, really nice to be able to take their time and enjoy one another any chance they got.

Flipping them over, Harry ran his hands over Louis’ still slender body. He took his sweet time as he dragged his lips along the column of Louis’ neck, down the center of his chest to his stomach and then his hips. Harry paid extra attention to Louis’ thighs, one of his many favorite things about his husband’s body, sucking soft love bites into them and giving them delicate kisses. Louis eventually got impatient and tugged at Harry’s curls to draw him back up. They kissed for a while as Harry’s larger hand wanked them both, their dicks rubbing against each other as he slid his hand back and forth.

“Come on, H…” Louis managed to breathe out, rubbing his hands over Harry’s broad shoulders. “Get the stuff…”

“Needy.” Harry smiled, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, foregoing a condom.

“I feel like I haven’t had you inside me for ages.” Louis groaned, wrapping his own hand around his length for a little relief.

“It’s been less than a week, Lou.” Harry chuckled, slicking his fingers and getting comfortable behind his lovers legs.

“Too long.” Louis replied, unable to conceal his smile and soft hiss as Harry pressed a single digit in.

When Harry finally gets inside him, it doesn’t take too terribly long for them to both reach their peaks. With the spent condom tied and tossed in the trash, Harry settled back on the bed, laying on his back next to Louis who was still sprawled out. The ceiling fan twirling above them cooled their heated bodies and soon Louis rolled over so he could rest his head on Harry’s chest.

Silence filled the room as they lay there in the near dark. Harry mindlessly soothed his hand up and down Louis’ side while Louis’ thumb rubbed against Harry’s tone stomach.

“We should get cleaned up.” Louis commented after a while of just laying there, soaking in the warmth of each other’s bodies.

“You go first, I’ll keep an ear out for Kaylie.” Harry responded, patting Louis’ bum and pulling him for a quick kiss before releasing him.

Louis wandered into the master bathroom and switched on the shower, letting the water warm before climbing in. An easy smile worked it’s way onto his lips as he washed his body clean and then set to work on his hair. The warm scent of Harry’s body wash had filled the bathroom and Louis sighed happily as he breathed in the intoxicating aroma.

Once he was finished he quickly dried off, brushed his teeth, and made his way back to bed where Harry still lay. Harry proceeded with the same routine as Louis then rejoined him in bed, switching off the lamp on the bedside table. The two climbed under the covers and immediately found each other, Harry curling around Louis, back to chest, and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He placed a series of sweet kisses to Louis’ neck as they settled into the sheets, eyelids heavy from a day of work.

“G’night H, love you.” Louis mumbled into the darkness.

“I love you too, baby.” Harry responded, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ soft hair.

The two drifted off to sleep with their daughter already sleeping soundly down the hall and only the soft hum of the fan spinning filling the otherwise quiet room. 


End file.
